The Amazingly True Adventures of Carly and Sam
by Hayden Lucas
Summary: The iCarly girls begin life on campus in Seattle.  What does life have in store for them as they embark on a new chapter in their lives - and the beginning of their life together?
1. iAm A Red Hawk

**iAm a Red Hawk**

"I love you, Kiddos… Remember, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away…"

Carly wondered if Spencer realized that she was starting college, not preschool. She loved him anyway. From the minute she set foot on campus, Carly knew she'd made the absolutely right choice. She knew none of those other schools – all of whom had given her carte blanche _–_ _would never – could never_ compare. This was her home. Her Seattle. The best rain-soaked place in the entire world.

Spencer grunted, unloading a box simply labeled _SAM_ from the back of Socko's borrowed van in front of Carly and Sam's new place.

"What the hell have you got in here, Puckett?"

Sam looked at him like he was insane for even asking.

"What the hell do you think? Restaurant-grade Bacon Press!"

Carly snapped at her.

"Sam! This is college, not an episode of _Food Fight_, and besides, where in the hell did you get a restaurant-grade bacon press from in the first place?"

Sam shrugged. She thought it was obvious.

"Uncle Carmine."

Carly scoffed. She loved Sam with all of her soul, but love her or not, she was truly maddening.

"Sam, you do realize that your Uncle Carmine isn't really in the _'Restaurant Supply Business'_, right?" Carly made liberal use of air quotes.

Sam was incredulous. She was also completely oblivious to the fact that she had likely given Seattle's most eccentric sculptor a serious hernia.

"So? Mama needs her bacon."

"Cupcake will make you bacon, Sam…"

They weren't even moved in yet and already, Carly and Sam were having their first _'Big Girl Disagreement'_ right here on the sidewalk.

"_You can catch more flies with honey…"_ Carly thought, changing tactics.

Though she was mortified, with Spencer right there, Carly decided to employ her _'Bedroom Voice'_ – the one that got Sam to do whatever it was that Carly wanted – in public.

"Sam…" Carly cooed, softly enough that she didn't carry, "If you let Spencer keep the bacon press at the apartment, I promise you that I'll do whatever you want for the entire week, Sweety…"

Carly laid it on thick, and she knew it. She loved Sam as much as Spencer loved his internal organs. It was a fair trade. Sam's eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Even make me grilled pastrami, bacon and cheese sandwiches?"

They were a new favorite. Sam had invented them one night around midnight during a _Girly Cow_ marathon. Carly burst out into hysterics. Sam had that effect on her.

"Yes, you meat stick!"

Sam laughed, ran to Carly, and threw her into a hug. Spencer was still on the ground.

"A little help here? Puckett?"

Carly gave Sam a sweet look and, though grudgingly, Sam grabbed the box, loaded it back into the van, and helped Spencer to his feet.

"Sorry there, Spence. We cool?" Sam flushed slightly, embarrassed that she put bacon before Spencer, who had always been so good to her for so long. Spencer laughed it off, wincing through the mild pain.

"The coolest… Now, promise me you'll take good care of my baby sister?"

Carly was mortified. Embarrassed didn't even cut it. She stood there, hands on her hips.

"Standing right here, Spencer! I'm grown, by the way, thanks for noticing…"

Sam answered Spencer first, as though Carly didn't exist.

"Oh, I'll _take plenty good care of her_, don't worry about that…" she smirked.

Spencer chose to ignore it. He finished repacking Socko's van.

"Carly! Almost forgot….Here!"

Spencer tossed her two very small objects in quick succession. The first she caught. The keys to her new place, a duplex, essentially rented out as two small apartments. Carly and Sam had the bottom floor. A single girl, willing to pay extra, had snagged the top floor for herself, insisting on needing _"the extra space for studying."_ The second flying object missed Carly entirely, landing with a soft thud inside her partially-opened box of clothing. Carly looked down and immediately sniffed back a tear. Leave it to Spencer. Sam looked at her, confused.

"But you haven't…"

"I know. It's his way of saying he cares."

Reaching down, Carly plucked the small object – her old asthma inhaler – now eleven years outdated, from the box and deposited it into her front jeans pocket. She knew she would never again need it, but she couldn't bear to part with it. Spencer kept it all these many years _'just in case'_. The fact that Spencer's rationale was so overwhelmingly simple was part of the reason Carly never pitched a fit when he babied her the way he did. It was all he knew. Their mother was gone, she had rejoined the universe years ago. Their father had put country before family, and – save for the very rare occasion – was wherever the United States Air Force had told him he should be. Though she had cut ties with him completely over the way he had treated her upon learning the truth – that his notion of his only daughter as a princess – was a fallacy – Carly knew she would, on some level, always worry about the man. She could hate what he had become, but that did not mean that she wished him ill. Though she never intended to open another birthday card or take another phone call, that didn't mean that she – in the heart she had inherited from her late mother – had any capacity to hate.

With no parents in the traditional sense, all she had left was Spencer. She had Spencer and she loved him on par with Sam – more than life itself. She momentarily broke from Sam, running back to her big brother, hugging him tightly.

He winced. Carly had momentarily forgotten that her lover's industrial grade kitchen appliance may have cracked a few ribs. She spoke in a soft voice, only for him. She was instantly a little girl again.

"I love you, Spencer… I can't thank you enough for… for… for everything. You're the best."

Carly could read him like a book. She knew he didn't have to say a word. She knew he loved her more than life.

"Hey, Kiddo… it's ok. You belong here. Besides, I'm only fifteen minutes away, so you can see me anytime…"

This was another of Carly's reasons for choosing to stay in Seattle. She could never have left her beautiful blonde here in the Emerald City for life halfway across the country, but she would have died without her big brother. Realizing it was time to go, she pulled him close and kissed his chest, her lips meeting a paint-spattered t-shirt.

She returned to Sam, navigating the front steps, juggling boxes and her new keys. She slid the key into the front lock and turned. The door swung open with a slight creak. No sooner had they crossed the threshold, depositing boxes inside the door, then their heard the distinct rumble of shoes on hardwood, now clattering down the stairs from the top floor.

Carly Shay's face hitched itself up into a wide, bright smile.

A flowery, exuberant voice greeted them. It was one both girls instantly recognized, but only one knew was coming.

"You're here! You're here! You're here!"

Sam Puckett responded to her new housemate the only way she could. Slack-jawed. Mouth agape. The words came out of her mouth in a slow, stunned monotone.

"What? The? Hell?"

She could not believe who her new roommate would be.


	2. iHousewarming

**iHousewarming**

Sam stuttered. She was still in shock. This couldn't be happening. This _could not_ be happening.

"What… the…" she stammered. "Carls, what is _she_ doing here?" Sam clearly found the situation unnerving. Before Carly could answer, she was interrupted by an incredibly loud, incredibly raucous sound. It was a sound one would only expect to hear in the Seventh Circle of Hell.

All Sam could do was shrug her shoulders and roll her eyes.

"…_And_… she brought _Frothy_! Oh, this is rich!"

At that moment, Sam saw a fuzzy shape wander down the stairs, in search of Melanie. This was definitely _not_ the Frothy she remembered. Completely forgetting any animosity towards her sister, she looked Melanie straight in the eye.

"What happened to the cat?"

Melanie laughed. It was apparent that Frothy had recently seen a trip to the groomers. She picked him up, speaking sweetly, her own little version of baby-talk.

"Well, he had to get himself all prettied up if he was coming to live with Melanie, Carly, and Sam at college, now didn't he?" She cooed at the cat, apparently forgetting his many less-than-clean bills of health from their local vet.

Sam commented as only she could.

"I think I'm gonna flippin' hurl…"

Carly loved her, but she cared for Melanie's feelings as well, albeit differently. It was time to play peacemaker.

"Sam…" She was annoyed. She shot Sam a stern look. Sam tried her best at an apology. It certainly wasn't her strong suit, but Melanie wasn't expecting diplomacy. She took it in the spirit of what it was intended to be.

"Mel, look… I just...honestly…?"

Melanie interrupted her.

"You weren't expecting me, I get it. I just tried my best to fit in and be… you know, one of the girls, one of the group. If you don't want me here, I'll leave, but I just want to…"

Melanie's lower lip quivered. Sam cursed under her breath – at least she tried – her foul mouth much more audible than intended.

"Goddammit… Come here before you get all fuckin' weepy an' shit…"

Sam pulled her sister into a hug. Carly hadn't seen this since their last fight, which had roused her from a perfectly good sleep.

"Look, Mel, stay. I just mean, I thought it was just going to be… you know… me and Carls…"

Melanie, lifting her head from her sister's shoulder, looked at her. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"You really mean it? You don't want me to leave?"

Sam simply gave her a nod. Her meaning was clear: _Drop it. Please._

Melanie smiled. Stepping into the foyer on the main floor, she spoke to both of them, excited.

"Ooh! I have a surprise for you! Eyes closed, both of you!"

Sam couldn't help herself. She felt compelled to pitch a fit. It was hardwired into her DNA.

"_Must_ you always be so damn perky?"

"Sam!" Carly felt more like Sam's babysitter than her girlfriend.

Melanie chuckled to herself.

"Eyes shut, ladies…"

She took her sister by the hand, with Carly, in turn, taking Sam's. Melanie Puckett felt like she was leading the other two girls, single file, down the Yellow Brick Road to the land of Oz.

"Okay, now no peeking… You'll ruin the surprise…"

Surprise? This had to be good. Whatever Melanie had done for them must be good if it warranted this kind of treatment. She led Sam and Carly, eyes shut, through the first floor of the house, whining like children.

"Can we look now?" Carly asked politely.

"No…"

"This is _stupid_… What about now?"

"No, Samantha…"

Taking a left down the hall directly off the living room, Melanie guided both girls into what would otherwise be a second bedroom. With a little help, she had taken to, well, a little light redecorating.

Barely able to contain her own excitement, Melanie gave Sam's hand a little squeeze.

"Okay, okay, okay… Surprise!"

Sam and Carly were both stunned. What Melanie had done was nothing short of miraculous. She had managed – God knows how – to recreate the _iCarly_ studio here – or at least a reasonable facsimile thereof. Everything that they needed was here.

"How in the he—…" Sam's voice trailed off, stunned. Carly fussed at her.

"Samantha! Language!"

"Yes, Dear…" Sam whined.

It took Carly a minute to process everything. How Melanie could manage all of this was beyond her. The more important question was simply why. Why would she go through all of this trouble?

"Mel… Why?"

Melanie giggled, hands on her hips, as though this were the silliest question she'd heard in all the world.

"Why, because _iCarly_ is important to you, and you are important to Sam… besides, what sense would it make to go back and forth to Bushwell Plaza every week?"

Carly thought for a second. She conceded that she had a point. She had a point, but dammit, this was _way _too much.

"Mel, you've gone above and beyond the call of duty here. Sweety, you really shouldn't have. It must have been a hell of a lot of work, especially considering…"

Melanie cut Carly off. She tried her best to sound forceful and abrupt, like her sister. It clearly didn't work.

"Considering what? That I'm just a fragile little girl? Oh well, _Mercy me_, Carly Shay, whatever _is_ a woman to do?"

Those years at a fancy boarding school out East had certainly given Melanie Puckett a convincing Southern Belle sound, when she wanted to use it.

Carly couldn't help but laugh. Sam, always searching for the last word, to a jab at her sister, but it was obviously all in good fun.

"Oh my God… You're a disgrace! How dare you call yourself a Puckett? You're a goddamn creampuff!"

Melanie knew Sam was playing. She took a chance.

"Well, you're a fruit, so I suppose we go well together, don't we?" she chuckled.

There was a pause. Carly felt like it went on a little too long. _She _knew Melanie was playing around – that she meant no offense – but would Sam take it in the spirit she intended?

After what seemed to Carly like an eternity, she saw Sam's back stiffen up. This couldn't be a good sign. Sam reached behind her, as though something was bothering her.

"Ooh, _original…_ Touché. Care for your knife back, Sister Dear? Nicely played. You really are a Puckett after all."

Sam threw her arm around her sister's shoulders, more like a teammate after a big game than a sister. This wasn't about respect. This was about sincere appreciation.

"You know what, Kid? Even though you're all _Sorority Rush Barbie_ an' shit… You're all right. We might be able to make a real Puckett out of you yet."

Carly couldn't believe her ears. Sam had actually given Melanie what, to her anyway, would qualify as a compliment.

"_Aww… My little Ham Lover is growing up…"_ she thought.

The girls' first night away from home was already shaping up to be eventful.


	3. iMake New Penny Tees

**iMake New Penny Tees**

Carly had a busy day ahead of her. Aside from getting settled in and the first official day of classes, she and Sam were hosting _iCarly_ tonight – the first show since graduation. This called for something special. She had decided on new penny tees.

"_Something old… something new…_" she thought.

Like all penny tees, these shirts featured a very basic, somewhat ridiculous phrase. In this case, however, each shirt made a particular statement about the wearer. Carly and Sam had each made shirts for themselves and, at Carly's insistence, Melanie would have one for herself, as a gift. It was the least Carly could do for her, under the circumstances. This was an example of just how badly Carly wanted to maintain the status quo. Penny tees were her and Sam's _'thing'_. It sort of defined them – at least who they used to be. To her way of thinking, if you were going to make a statement, why not make that statement boldly, even if only a handful of people were in on the joke? This is why Carly had chosen to emblazon her shirt with the phrase _'Bacon Cupcakes'—_it was only meant to be a statement shared between her and Sam.

Sam, in typical fashion, chose to be defiant and confrontational, taking a swipe at both her sister and her now-absent boyfriend. She chose to brand herself with the phrase _'Nubless Twin'_. It was a clear jab at both Freddie and Melanie.

_"…In Five…Four…Three…Two…"_

Freddie had taught her well. _You don't say the One._

_"_This is _iCarly_!"

"I'm Sam!"

"I'm Carly"

It was at this point that Sam went decidedly off-script.

"We're Gay!"

"Samantha! Is this really the time or the place?…"

"Oh, like they don't already know, Cupcake!"

Behind the camera, Melanie Puckett was conflicted. However grossly inappropriate, Sam was right, but she also agreed with Carly. This wasn't the time or place to out yourself, especially since you'd already done it once, yet she also saw Sam's point. Any self-respecting _iCarly_ fan had certainly seen Carly do the very same thing live on the Web months earlier. She didn't know what, if anything, she should do or say, so she simply kept the camera trained on Carly.

"Well, questions of our love life aside…" Carly recovered, "as you can see, we've made a few changes here at _iCarly_. We've got a new studio as well as a new tech producer… Sam's sister, Melanie! Come on out here, girl!"

"Switchin' to the "B" Cam…"

It was obvious that she was Freddie's girl.

Sam, still unable to break herself completely of insulting either Freddie or Melanie at any opportunity, made her feelings known even before Melanie was on stage.

"She got the job on account of she's a-datin' the Nub!"

Melanie shot her sister a look, but Carly jumped in before anything came of it. Identical Twin Girl-fights sounded like a completely different webcast altogether, anyhow.

"Anyway… It's really Mel who we should thank for all of this. She made this all possible… Thank you so much…"

Melanie, now center stage, flanked by the show's stars, flushed a deep magenta. She wasn't used to this sort of attention. She had done a little bit of performing when she was away at school, but nothing like this. She was live on the internet, in front of God-knows-how-many people, being gushed over. It was certainly a foreign experience. She smiled and waved, but she definitely was out of her element.

Sam, much to her own personal displeasure, hit the _"Cheer"_ button on her remote, giving her sister an _iCarly _standing ovation.

Carly continued with her monologue. Sam, ever uncomfortable, gave her sister a nudge.

"Okay, _Techno-Barbie_… back behind the camera…"

Melanie felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. She could take a ribbing as well as anyone, especially having grown up with Sam, but this was getting more than a little cruel. Without another word, she exited the stage, doing her best to do as Freddie had taught her.

All in all, it was a very basic show. The Idiot Farmgirl made a return appearance, but this was a much worldlier, more emboldened Idiot Farmgirl than _iCarly_ viewers remembered. Carly enjoyed playing the Idiot Farmgirl this time around, now that she and Sam could have a bit more fun with the character.

Following that, there was plenty of Random Dancing and an appearance by Spencer, thanks to video chat, to show off the creative process behind his latest sculpture. Carly was pretty sure that he had deconstructed their toaster in the name of art, but she had no idea where he was going otherwise.

"…And…We're clear! Great job, guys!" Melanie was as upbeat and supportive as she could be.

It was clear to all three of them that the lay-off, compounded by the move, had left some kinks to be ironed out, but all three of them knew that it would come, if given time.

Carly was upset. She was upset and Sam knew it.

"Carls, what's the matter, Cupcake?"

"Do you really have to ask? I mean, God, Sam, we're on campus what, a week, and you start off the show that way? I mean, Really?"

"Cupcake, I think the big rainbow ring that migrated from my ring finger to yours kinda tipped them off by now, don't you think?"

Carly chuckled. She hadn't considered that. In retrospect, she guessed it had to be pretty obvious. Any anger she had toward Sam melted away as Sam gave her her best exaggerated pouty face.

"Sam!" Carly snapped, "I can't be mad at you when you give me the pouty lips! Stop it and let me be mad at you!"

Melanie coughed, doing her best to remind the couple that she was still in the room. It wasn't her best idea.

"Yeah? And what exactly are you still doing here? Don't you have a horny little nerd boy to run along and call?"

"Sam, I… I just wanted to tell you… It really hurts me that you put me down all the time… I care for Freddie, just the same way you care for Carly, and I just don't know why the hell you can't just respect me enough to keep your feelings to yourself. You don't hear me putting you down…"

Sam was incredulous.

"Oh, did Sam hurt wittle Melanie's pwecious feelings? That's too bad..."

Carly dropped Sam's hand.

"Stop it… Stop it, both of you…"

Carly was doing her best to broker peace, but the twins seemed intent on tearing each other down.

"Mel, do you have any _goddamn idea_ how irritating you can be? You're so damn perky… I mean…"

Melanie snapped at Sam. She had had enough.

"Sam… Don't you realize what you're doing? You are holding me to an impossible standard. You're comparing me to Carly, and that's just plain not fair…"

She couldn't hold herself together anymore. Melanie Puckett fell to pieces and ran out the room in tears.

It would be Carly Shay's job to put Humpty Dumpty back together again. She turned to her beautiful blonde, clearly hurt.

"You need to fix this, Sam… You can't keep hurting her just to hurt her. She's different than you are…"

"_You don't know the half of it, Cupcake…"_ She thought. She knew it would be a difficult night.


	4. iClean Up After Sam

**iClean Up After Sam**

Carly broke into a sprint down the hall, crossing the living room in stride, and was halfway up the stairs before she realized Sam hadn't followed her. She felt herself flush. She didn't know if it was due to anger, embarrassment, frustration, or some other emotion she couldn't quite place, but she knew what needed to be done, regardless of how awkward or uncomfortable it might be in the interim.

"_Goddamn you, Sam. You and your stupid, foolish pride…"_ she thought.

She reached the top of the stairs and made and immediate right turn. The door. She reached for the knob, but hesitated. She knocked softly. She could hear sobs – sobs belonging to Melanie Puckett.

"Mel? Sweety, it's Carly… Can I come in?"

Carly got no answer. She waiting what she thought was an appropriate length of time and turned the knob gently. The door opened.

Carly walked in to find the pretty blonde laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow. It absolutely broke Carly's heart.

"Mel, Hey… don't cry… please…" Carly begged.

Sniffles, but no answer.

"Mel, what Sam said to you… believe me, she was wrong. She's willful and rude and distant…"

Melanie finally spoke, sitting up and turning, gingerly, to face Carly.

"But you love her, don't you? You love my sister, even though she is all of those things?"

Carly paused for a long moment. This was a loaded question, if ever there was one. Yes, she loved Sam. Of course she loved Sam. Carly loved Sam with every breath she took, but that could never excuse Sam's behavior. She and Sam would be okay. Love was about saying that you were sorry, but it wasn't Carly – not _just_ Carly – that she needed to apologize to. Sam needed to find the words to tell Melanie that she was truly, legitimately sorry for tearing open what were obviously very old wounds. She took a deep breath.

"I don't condone her behavior in the slightest, but yes, Mel… In spite of all of that, yes, I do love Sam. I don't expect you to understand… not entirely… but she and I need each other. We need… there's just something in her that fixes whatever's always been broken inside of me."

For the first time in hours, Melanie smiled, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked, her look a mixture of happiness and confusion.

Melanie chuckled, but immediately felt the need for clarification, as she didn't want to break two hearts tonight.

"It's just… I say the same thing about Freddie…"

Carly knew she probably did, although she sensed that it was only a half-truth. She wouldn't push the issue, but would come back to it, if ever Melanie let her.

"Carly?"

Melanie sounded like a little girl. She couldn't be brave anymore. Carly knew that, as hard as she was trying to hide it, Melanie Puckett was hurting. She was hurting badly.

"Carly?" Melanie asked again, her voice breaking, "Why does my sister hate me so much? What have I done to her to deserve this?"

"Mel, honey…" Carly cooed, "Your sister is… complex, but I'm sure you know that. She doesn't hate you. She just has a hard time relating to… well…" She searched to find the right words. "I think her issue is, really, that she can't reconcile the fact that you seem to be exactly the same on the outside, but that you're really as different as Night and Day. I don't think that, to Sam, makes sense. I don't think she can really wrap her head around how you can be so alike, yet so different."

Carly did the best she could to explain what she meant. Night and Day outwardly appeared as enemies, but truly had a symbiotic relationship – they each needed each other in order to survive. Carly did her best to remain calm and measured, but inside, she was frantic. She needed to fix this. It was the whole _'Twin Thing'_. Whether or not Sam realized it, she needed Melanie in her life just as much as Melanie needed Sam. The way Carly saw it, they really weren't two independent people. They were really each half a person. They needed each other. They needed each other like peanut butter needed jelly. They were okay separately, but it was only when they were together that everything balanced out.

They talked. Talked and talked and talked and talked. They talked for hours. It took forever, but Carly finally had a full and complete picture of everything Sam had kept hidden from her – hidden for her own self-conscious, paranoid, _Sam_ reasons. Melanie filled in the gaps from birth to the year 1 B.C. – _Before Carly_. It was then that Melanie Puckett dropped a bombshell. It was the one thing Carly Shay wasn't prepared to hear.

"Do you know why my sister calls you _'Cupcake'_, Carly?"

Carly didn't. She only assumed that it had always been her attempt at affection, which had grown into her own little pet name.

"Honestly? No. Are you telling me there's a story there?"

Melanie smiled. Yes, of course there was.

"You are my sister's little Cupcake, I think, because Cupcakes were the only thing that ever comforted her as a child." Melanie stopped cold. Perhaps this wasn't hers to share. What they had both suffered as children was awful enough, but for Sam to have endured it twice over, all to protect her sister, was even more horrific. Melanie didn't know if it was her place to share.

She didn't have to. Carly filled in the blanks for herself. She drew Melanie into a hug.

"Oh... My... God..."

This explained a lot. Carly knew it was completely nonsensical in retrospect, of course, but in the mind of a four or five-year-old Sam Puckett, it was easy to see the connection. It was easy to see, even if, to the now-adult Carly Shay, it seemed silly at best. It was then that all of then that all of the pieces had begun to click into place. Sam would certainly need to sit down and make peace with Melanie in time, even if the United Nations of Carly Shay forced her into it. Knowing what she knew now, she loved Sam more than ever. Her beautiful, precious Ham Lover really wasn't a Bad Girl after all – she was a total marshmallow – who needed to get hard, crusty, and well done on the outside in order to protect the sweetness inside.

Carly glanced at her phone. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Knowing that she couldn't let this happen, Carly fought off sleep long enough to leave. She certainly knew that sleeping here wasn't an option. Slipping away, Carly gently ran her fingers through sleeping Melanie's hair, the way her own mother had done when she was very small, hoping that the angels would take mercy on her, allowing her a peaceful nights' sleep.

They did – for four and a half hours.

Sam Puckett woke up on the sofa the next morning, the unconscious form of Carly Shay hugging the contour of her hip. Her eyes were red and swollen as she opened them. She had cried herself to sleep.


	5. iCall A Truce

**iCall A Truce**

It was a busy, disjointed Saturday morning. Sam, her head still pounding from the night before, was in the downstairs bathroom, while Carly had gone upstairs to check on Melanie.

Melanie was simply content that she had gotten some sleep. She hadn't even heard Carly at the door, which was partially ajar. Carly couldn't help but stand there in awe.

Melanie Puckett looked remarkably well put-together for this hour of the morning. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, lost in thought. Carly was amazed. The voice she heard sounded nothing like the Melanie Puckett she thought she knew. Gone was the bubbly girly-girl twin to her better half. Instead, the voice Carly Shay heard was deep, throaty, and soulful. She was taking an old song and making it her own.

* * *

"…_Loneliness was tough…"_

"…_The toughest role you ever played…"_

"…_Hollywood created a superstar…"_

"…_and pain was the price you paid…"_

* * *

Carly hated to interrupt. Those Puckett girls never ceased to amaze her. She knocked gently, peeking inside the door.

"Mel? Are you decent?"

Turning to Carly, she laughed, as though she'd never heard something so funny in all her life.

"You sleep with my sister and you want to know if _I'm_ decent? You're asking the wrong Puckett, Carly Shay… Yeah, Come on in.

Carly laughed. She knew it was all in good fun.

"Mel, I just wanted you to know… breakfast…"

Melanie flushed a deep shade of red. She was significantly embarrassed. She had never let anyone hear her sing before. She had never even mentioned it.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You're really good. How come you've never told me you could sing like that?"

"I don't know… I'm not really that good…"

That was a lie, if Carly had ever heard one.

"Uh… Yes you are!"

Melanie smiled and playfully shut the door in Carly's face.

"'Be down in five…" she called through the door.

Heading down the stairs, Carly Shay could only shake her head and smile.

Melanie Puckett descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by a sight the likes of which she'd never known growing up. Carly Shay had gone _'Domestic Diva'_ in the kitchen. There were only three of them, but from the looks of the table, Carly had cooked for thirty.

She had set the table with a large bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate of well done bacon, potatoes, and to top it all off a bowl filled with warm blueberry muffins. Melanie wasn't stupid. She knew that all of this was meant to appease Sam. It was meant to appease Sam and get her to agree to whatever Carly had in mind.

As if on cue, Melanie's twin sister wandered into the kitchen, throwing herself into the nearest chair. Even if Sam didn't care, Melanie loved her. Giving her the once-over, Melanie could only think one thing.

"_Sam, you look like Hell…"_

Her hair was slick, wet, and stringy. She was wearing a _Seattle Cobras Football_ t-shirt that was easily one size too big, along with boxers and white socks. God, Sam was butch.

Rounding the table, Carly leaned in and kissed Sam, on the cheek for Melanie's benefit. Last night was uncomfortable enough. There wasn't any need to flaunt their relationship.

"Good Morning…"

"Love you, Cupcake"

Sam's voice was hoarse, her eyes swollen.

Melanie's heart suddenly hurt. Regardless of how deeply she had been wounded, she wanted to hold her sister. She wanted to wrap her arms around her neck and tell her _she_ was sorry. She wanted to do whatever it took.

"What's the Barbie doll still doing here?"

Carly dropped a plate. It clattered on the table, but did not break. She gave Sam the _'Serious Girlfriend'_ look. Sam knew she was in trouble. She began to stammer.

"Look… Look, Mel… I'm… I… I wa—… I was wr—wr—wro…"

Carly glared at her. She was _not happy_.

"Sam…" Carly prodded, insistent.

Sam Puckett stared across the table at her sister. This was uncomfortable. She was Sam Puckett. She didn't _do_ emotions – not when they didn't involve her Cupcake. She did what she knew she had to.

"Mel, look… I was…wrong." the words came like pulling teeth. "I know I'm hard on you, but I just don't know how to be… _you know_…"

Carly still wasn't happy, but it wasn't worth another fight. She leaned in, as though she were going to kiss Sam again, but didn't.

"Be nice…" she whispered in her ear, annoyed, but reasonable.

Melanie looked at her sister across the table. She wanted to be upset with her, but she couldn't.

"Truce?" Sam offered, still hoarse. Melanie gave her a coy little half-smile, as though she were seriously considering better offers. Carly, now seated next to Sam, shot Mel a puzzled look.

"Truce."

Carly smiled. She decided to lay out her plan. She figured they needed some time together, but out of the house. Her suggestion was some very simple retail therapy.

Mel was fine with that. Sam groaned.

"Cupcake?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Pass the bacon."

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly. Not surprisingly, Sam had polished off the remainder of the bacon while Carly and Melanie got ready in separate bathrooms. After all these years, this was something that never quite added up for Sam. Why they felt the need to look drop-dead gorgeous for a simple trip to the mall was beyond her. Well, Carls could get as dolled up as she wanted. That was one of the perks of her being Carls – Sam's own personal eye candy. She couldn't care less about Mel. If she wanted to see that, she'd just look in a mirror.

Melanie was clunking her way down the stairs, purse in hand. It would be too easy for Sam to say exactly what she was thinking, besides which, Carly would lecture her about how she needed to treat Melanie better, be a better sister… it wasn't worth a fight with the Cupcake.

"I'm ready…"

Carly re-entered the living room, grabbed her purse from the end table in the living room, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Okay. Before we go, am I going to have to separate you two?"

Carly Shay sounded less like a college student and more like a pre-school teacher.

Melanie shook her head playfully.

"I'll be good, Cupcake, I promise…" Sam whined, grudgingly.

Carly shepherded the Puckett sisters out the front door, locking it behind them. She was determined to have a good day.

_**THE WESTBROOK MALL, AN HOUR LATER…**_

Melanie Puckett was a devious one. She had learned well, growing up as _'The Other Puckett Girl'_. She had a Masters Degree is deception, and intended to flaunt it today, whatever her motives.

They passed the _OmniPlex_ on the second floor. It gave her just the excuse she needed.

"Hey, why don't you guys just go? Take in a movie. You deserve a little time to yourselves, without having me as the third wheel…"

"_Goddamn right…"_ Sam thought.

"You sure, Mel?" Carly asked. She was genuinely touched that Melanie wanted to give her and Sam some time alone, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Positive, Carls. You guys go enjoy yourselves. I've got a few things I want to do anyway. Meet you back here in two hours?"

Carly flushed. Melanie knew nothing more needed to be said.

As soon as the happy couple was out of sight, she headed to _MusicWorld_. It was the only place she needed to go. They were the only people who had what she needed. She flushed, knowing that every pair of male eyes was probably mentally undressing her. She made small talk with the tall, muscular young man behind the counter, opened her purse, and passed over her credit card. This would be totally worth it. She could hardly wait.


	6. iCan Keep Secrets Too

**iCan Keep Secrets Too**

It took all of Melanie's energy to keep from skipping through the mall when it came time to meet Carly and Sam at the theater. She had spent an obscene amount of money in just under an hour, spending the intervening hour having her nails done in the salon not far from the food court.

"_Pamper yourself, Girl… you've earned it."_ She told herself.

She fought a losing battle with her own muscles upon seeing the girls. She was beaming.

"Hey guys! How was the movie? See something good?"

Carly rattled off the title of the girliest movie on the marquee, _The Ties That Bind_. Melanie knew instantly that it wasn't a 'Sam' movie. It was pretty much as she'd hoped. She wanted Sam and Carly to have their own time, without having to feel like they were always on pins and needles around her. Carly's smudged lipstick betrayed her, proving Melanie right.

"That's an awful big bag… What is all that anyway?" Carly asked, eyeing Melanie's purchase from the bookstore on the first level.

"Just some books for class. I've already worked a few chapters ahead, so I figured why not look ahead to next semester…"

Melanie was a true Puckett. She could lie right to Carly's face and her pulse didn't quicken a beat.

She looked to Sam. She was expecting a snarky comment, but it didn't come. What did threw her for a loop.

"You know, Mel… You really rock those boots hardcore…"

Melanie wondered just what the hell was going on. Had Sam really complimented her, on something as girly as shoes, no less? No, she wasn't hallucinating, it had really just happened.

This time it was Melanie Puckett with the smart mouth.

"Sure you're feeling alright? Did Carly cut off the oxygen supply to your brain?" She flashed Sam the same lazy, crooked smile she'd learned from her sister years ago. Being a twin made you an excellent mimic.

Carly could feel the muscles in Sam's back tense. Sam truly had no conception of sarcasm when it was coming from other people. She gently placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, knowing exactly how to touch to relax her.

"Honey… She's kidding…" she whispered. "She's smiling; she's just having a little fun with you…"

If it were anyone other than Carly, there would be carnage befitting zoo animals. She figured Carly must be right. The moment over, Sam reconsidered and did another thing Melanie never saw coming. She broke from Carly and got close to her – uncomfortably close. The twins were now eye-to-eye, inches separating one from the other. Sam craned her neck to her sister's ear – like Melanie had seen done to Carly so many times before. She felt confused and nervous and strange. Sam whispered in her sister's ear.

"Who taught you to be such a _goddamn smartass_ anyway, Kid?"

Melanie could sense pride in her sister's voice. She answered in kind.

"You did."

Sam's stone-faced demeanor immediately changed. She flashed the same goofy face she had used in childhood whenever she needed to make her sister smile. Both girls immediately erupted into a fit of laughter.

Carly could only stand there, at a loss, and stare.

"Um… Would somebody mind telling me what just happened?"

Melanie giggled. This time it fell to her.

"Inside joke… from when we were kids…"

She could barely contain her laughter. It had been a long time.

Her sudden urge for sentimentality having left her, Sam turned from Melanie and gave her an icy stare.

"Don't think this means I like you, Sweet Cheeks…"

Melanie blushed and smiled. She knew her sister too well.

Now back at Carly's side, Sam snaked her arm around the brunette's waist. It felt so good. It felt so good to be out in public with the woman she loved, rather than confining her feelings to four walls day after day. Taking Melanie's incredibly bulky shopping bag into account, the trio bypassed the escalator in favor of the elevator near the food court. Melanie felt emboldened. She and Sam had always bickered like an old married couple, but, by the same token, they always seemed to come back together in time. In a lot of ways, she wondered if her relationship with her sister wasn't eerily similar to Sam's relationship with Carly.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What ya want?" Her tone was abrupt, clipped.

Melanie knew that Sam was just keeping up appearances. She regretted being open – understanding – she always viewed it as a sign of weakness. Melanie knew how Sam felt, but she also knew that she could only tolerate it in small doses. Normalcy – at least by everyone else's definition – was a foreign concept to her sister. She completely understood and didn't begrudge her anything. She knew that Sam would come around in her own time.

"Just wanted to say 'Thanks'. Glad you liked the boots. Found them on sale last week."

"You're welcome. They make you look like a hooker, but they suit you…"

"SAM! You promised!" Carly was upset.

Melanie shot her the briefest glance, which seemed to say that it was okay, that she knew that this was Sam's way of teasing. Carly backed down. She turned her attention to Sam. If she wanted to be flippant, Mel could handle that, too.

"Whatever…" Her voice was sing-song.

Carly suppressed a chuckle, while still trying to be mad at Sam. She had _promised_ she would behave and then she had been so hurtful to Melanie, who truly didn't seem to feel one way or the other about it. Carly trusted Melanie's judgment. If she didn't want to pick a fight with Sam, especially in light of recent events, she reasoned that that was Melanie's call. She wouldn't confront her love anymore, not unless she had to. If Mel wanted to drop it and go along with life as though it had never happened, it wasn't Carly's place to say otherwise. She loved them both – infinitely.

"_Pick the fights you can win, Shay…"_ she told herself.

Reaching the far mall doors, Carly Shay, flanked by Pucketts on either side stepped out into the overcast, rainy Seattle afternoon.

The rest of the day went on without incident back at the house, primarily because Melanie had holed herself up in her room until the late evening, only spending time downstairs to help with cooking, having dinner, and to occasionally to help herself to one of Carly's Peppy Colas in the fridge. This was all by design. She wanted to appear distant. It was essential if what she'd planned the previous evening was to have the desired effect.

When she could no longer hear them, Melanie retrieved her shopping bag and purse from the closet and made her way down the stairs. This was no small task, as they creaked with every step, threatening to give her away. Her heart was doing somersaults. She needed this to work.

Reaching the main floor, she turned left, heading for the kitchen. Reaching the butcher block island – which Sam loved – she pulled a heavy set of hardcover volumes from her shopping bag and set them down on the wood as quietly as she could. These were no textbooks. Reaching for the sticky notepad nearby, Melanie drew a big loopy heart on the neon orange paper along with three little words, placing it on the still-shrink wrapped set.

_**Sam Loves Ham.**_

She had done this solely for her rough-and-tumble, mad at the world sister. _Mastering the Art of French Cooking, Volumes I and II._

What she had to do next scared her the most. It was so completely worth it, but considering what was going on in the next room, she wasn't sure if she dared.

She scribbled another note, sticking the entire pad into the pocket of her hoodie. She slid across the hardwood in stocking feet, trying her best to remain silent.

Reaching the living room, she knew what she had to do.

Carly and Sam were right there, asleep in one big tangled mass on the sofa. She was amazed that the movie they had been watching didn't wake them. Melanie moved slowly and deliberately, trying harder than ever not to make a sound. She reached into her purse and removed her wallet. Undoing the catch, she removed the small package that had cost her five hundred dollars just this morning. She set it on the table, where she was sure Carly would see it when she woke up. She fumbled for the note pad, sticking the bright orange note to the small envelope.

_**Love you both,**_

_**~ Mel**_

Inside the envelope were two tickets to the Cuttlefish concert at KeyArena on July 24 – Carly's birthday. It was only money. She wanted Carly and Sam to enjoy every minute. She hoped they would. She figured they had to – hard to not when you had floor seats in Section AA.

Thoroughly satisfied with herself, Melanie could only smile as she turned and headed upstairs to bed. It had been a wonderful day.


	7. iMake Sam Nervous

**iMake Sam Nervous**

Melanie Puckett yawned and she descended the stairs the next morning, bright and cheerful.

"Good morning, ladies… How'd you sleep?"

Sam was sarcastic and biting, as always.

"Together, what about you? Missing the Nub yet?"

Melanie heard a utensil clatter in the kitchen sink, where Carly was busy being Susie Homemaker. Melanie found this adorable. Carly lectured her from the kitchen.

"Samantha!"

"Sorry, Cupcake."

Carly's harsh tone now extended to the other Puckett twin. It caught Mel completely off-guard.

"Melanie Puckett!"

She was slightly scared. The proper blonde recoiled. She was again a shrinking violet.

"What'd I do?" she asked, slightly afraid of the lovely brunette.

Next thing she knew, Carly Shay was running toward her from the kitchen and had thrown her into a hug the likes of which were typically reserved for her sister.

"Oh my God, Mel… Thank you! You totally shouldn't have… Oh my God! Floor seats? Why?"

Melanie, desperate for an appropriate answer, answered a question with a question.

"Happy Birthday?"

She couldn't breathe. Carly Shay was strangling her – crushing her lungs. She was an intense hugger.

"Mel… That was totally unnecessary… and you should've bought tickets for yourself… Was this all really about me and Sam?"

Carly finally let her breathe. Melanie answered, out of breath.

"Can't I just love my sister and her honey?"

She shot Carly a smile.

Sam, obnoxious as ever, shot back her response from the sofa. She had the remote in one hand, a root beer in the other. It was eight A.M.

"Can you ever not answer a question with a question? I swear to God, I thought you were the smart one…"

Before she could respond, her phone began to ring, tucked in the pocket of her pretty pink bathrobe. The unmistakable ringtone immediately gave away the identity of the caller.

"…_In five….four…three…two…"_

Sam immediately thought she might vomit. Her sister flushed bright pink and answered the phone. All sugary sweet. All girly.

"Hey there, Handsome… I've missed you…"

Melanie, unbeknownst to her, had said _'handsome'_ just the way Carly had, referring to Sam.

"_Oh puke. I'm gonna kill them for subjecting me to this ooey-gooey hetero lovefest… Where's my bacon?" _Sam's thoughts were running through her head at a mile a minute.

Sam tried to come up with any mental image she could that would distract her.

"_Carls… Idiot Farmgirl… Bolivian bacon... Carls… Sleepy Bed-headed Carls…"_

That did it.

Melanie shrieked. She was loud enough to blow out an eardrum.

"Oh my God, really? Really? YAY! See you soon… Love you too!"

She was such a girly girl. That amused Carly and made Sam nauseous.

Not waiting for Melanie to ruin the moment with details, Sam jumped right in, caustic as ever, not missing a beat.

"How long do we have to clear out, so we don't have to witness the horror of you jumping his nubby little bones?"

Carly was livid. If she was going to behave like a child, Carly would treat Sam like a child. She immediately felt like her late mother.

"Samantha Ann Puckett… apologize to your sister or no Bolivian bacon!"

This was serious. Carls had never withheld her bacon before. Sam, looking a very butch, very hot mess, shot her sister a look from the sofa, not bothering to get up.

"Mel, look, you know that I just… with him… gah… You couldn't do any better? Seriously? Why him? I mean, if you're gonna date _boys_… at least find one that's…you know… an actual boy…"

There. She felt better. She'd apologized to Melanie, such as it was, and put down The Nub all in the same breath. That should earn her wonderful Bolivian porky goodness.

Carly stared at her. She wasn't happy, but she supposed it would have to do. She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe, just maybe, the Puckett sisters would always be this way, at each other's throats every other day for the simple sport of it. She decided that if Mel wasn't crying, it was okay, and breakfast was as good an option as anything. She'd made bacon, eggs, and toast for three, but decided that, under the circumstances, it'd be okay if Melanie skipped breakfast.

"Mel, when is Freddie supposed to be here? You can skip breakfast and go get ready, if you want…"

Sam had a look of shock on her face. As she opened her mouth to protest what she perceived was unfair treatment at the hands of her Cupcake, Carly interrupted her. Her Cupcake was developing a particularly loud and abrasive personality.

"Sam, if she's not ready once Freddie gets here, that means he'll need to wait for her… and the longer he waits, that just means the longer until what?"

Damn Carly Shay and her reverse psychology.

Sam instantly reverted to being the Sam no one but Carly ever saw – the sweet, obedient little girl only present when the bedroom door was closed.

"…longer until cuddle time with my Cupcake…"

Melanie blushed. She thought it was adorable. She smiled at Carly and then walked over to the sofa, where Sam was just now getting up. She playfully tousled her sister's flyaway blonde locks.

"Aww… Be good, sis…" She knew just how to push Sam's buttons and she enjoyed it.

Sam playfully snapped at Melanie's hand, like a rabid dog. She had, of course, no intention of biting her. That was reserved exclusively for…other occasions.

Melanie couldn't help but chuckle as she turned, still in her robe and bedroom slippers, mounting the stairs and heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Carly and Sam heard a noise that certainly did _not_ sound like Freddie's used Toyota. It sounded … different.

Carly could hear footsteps outside. Without thinking, she immediately called upstairs. Pausing a second, she realized the gravity of the situation – _She had become a parent_.

"Melanie, I think Freddie's here…"

Melanie was way ahead of her. She was leaving her room as the front door swung open. He hadn't even knocked. He just walked right in like he owned the place. This wasn't the Freddie Benson that Carly remembered from just a few months before. He had really grown up. He'd kind of reinvented himself – or rather Mrs. Benson had finally stopped dressing him. It was an improvement.

Ignoring Carly and Sam for the time being, Freddie, clad in sneakers, jeans, and a purple hoodie, called upstairs.

"Honey… I'm home…"

Giggling, Melanie Puckett took the stairs at a bit of a run. Wearing dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt Carly and Sam both swore was at least a size too small, she fell into Freddie's arms at the earliest possible opportunity, squealing with joy.

It was just then that Sam looked down, realizing what Freddie had carried in with him. Carly hadn't noticed it either, but they both recognized Spencer's motorcycle helmet. Carly was the first to speak.

"Wait a second… you mean…?" She was just stunned.

"Spence said I could borrow the bike for the afternoon… Thought Mel and I would go for a little ride. I'll have her home at a '_reasonable hour_', Ladies…"

He laid the sarcasm on thick.

Sam spoke up.

"Look here, Dipthong… if you bring the little Princess there back with so much as split ends, _I swear to God…_"

Carly and Melanie were both stunned, albeit for different reasons. Carly hadn't seen Sam express this kind of concern for her sister in a long time. Melanie was just amazed that Sam had shown restraint.

"Hey Mel?" Sam called to her, as the couple headed for the door.

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, okay?"

Melanie couldn't help herself. She said the first thing that came into her head, and it came out flippant. She sounded exactly like her sister.

"Yes, Mother…"

Pulling the door shut behind her, she descended the front steps with her boyfriend. She was nervous until she actually mounted the bike, sliding directly behind Freddie. There she felt totally safe. Her only thought at that moment was for her sister and the brunette now cuddled at her side on the sofa.

"_When the cat's away, the mice will play…"_ she thought. She had no idea how right she was.


	8. iHave A Lazy Day

**iHave A Lazy Day**

With Melanie gone, Carly and Sam had the entire house to themselves for God-Knew-How- Long. After the week she'd had— between classes, _iCarly_, and babysitting the Puckett sisters – she felt that everyone concerned just needed time to themselves. A day where nothing really got accomplished, but where she and Sam could just lay around the house in their PJs and just _be._ She thought it was reasonable – even her God took a day off, and He created everything that ever was or would ever be.

She flounced down onto the sofa, her curves finding the negative space between her and Sam by sheer muscle memory. They just fit together. This is the way she always wanted it to be. She turned to Sam, giving her _That Look_. It was the look that meant everything and nothing, all at the same time. The waggle of an eyebrow could mean a thousand things. Already lost in Sam's eyes, Carly spoke, her voice soft and sweet, yet dark and seductive just below the surface.

"You know… they'll be gone for hours…"

Sam flashed Carly a lopsided smile, advancing on her.

"I love you, Cupcake…"

This wasn't what Carly wanted – not this way – not yet. She leaned into Sam and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Later…"

Sam broke out the pouty lips, looking sincerely hurt. Carly knew that she had to re-assure Sam. Regardless of outward appearances, Sam Puckett was fragile. Sam Puckett the woman wasn't anything close to Sam Puckett the public persona. Even alone, Carly spoke barely above a whisper.

"I promise. Trust me?"

She did. That didn't make her any less an antsy, whiny, spoiled child.

"But Carls!..."

Carly wanted to submit to Sam as badly as Sam wanted her to. They both had needs, she knew that. Their bodies simply made more sense operating as one, rather than independently. She certainly wasn't falling _out of love_ with Sam. It was more that she was learning what buttons of Sam's to push – and for how long – before Carly Shay got exactly what she wanted. She pressed a single finger to Sam's lips. She loved her, but Sam Puckett was loud and abrasive. She needed to learn to hush every once in a while. She turned on the soft, soothing, slightly naughty _'Bedroom Voice'_ that was reserved solely for Sam.

"Honey… later, I promise… Will you do something for Carly, Samantha?"

Carly knew she absolutely would. Sam always melted when Carly referred to herself in the third person, for whatever reason.

"Shower first, my little bacony hobo… Then we can do _whatever you want..._" Carly put specific emphasis on the second half of that sentence, telling Sam absolutely everything while telling her nothing at all.

"Deal?"

She smiled, her lips tickling Carly's finger. _Game, Set, Match, Carly Shay._ Carly grabbed the front of Sam's t-shirt, pulling her up.

"Up we go, Puckett…" There was a childlike mirth in Carly's eyes. Sam loved it. She pulled Carly into a hug and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Carls?"

"Yes, my love?"

"If you're not in the bathroom in five minutes, I swear, I'm locking you out and showering alone…"

Sam launched herself off the sofa, breaking into a run down the hallway, stripping as she went. Carly felt conflicted. She loved the end result, but the practical part of her kept screaming inside her head that this was just more laundry to do later. Deciding to overrule her rational self, Carly took off down the hall, in pursuit of Sam, who, Carly knew, was obviously now naked as the day she was born in the back of a Seattle city bus.

"That tears it, Puckett! You lock that door and you're sleepin' on the couch tonight, Mama!"

Carly would never do that, she knew. The idle threat might be enough to convince Sam to leave the door unlocked, however. Carly, if she could help it, would never spend another night sleeping alone – certainly not by choice.

Like Sam, she stripped as she went. By the time she flung the bathroom door open, all she could see of the blonde who made life worth living was a steamy silhouette behind the shower curtain. She threw back the shower curtain. The blast of cold air caused Sam to shriek. Carly loved it. She loved making Sam that vulnerable and that safe all in the same instant. She folded a soapy Sam Puckett into a slippery embrace and relished the warm water now enveloping both of them. This was how she wanted to begin every single day. The feeling was indescribable.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Stepping out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel, Carly spoke to Sam. Her tone was nonchalant, almost businesslike.

"See? Now doesn't that feel better, Sweety?" her mouth curling upwards into a broad smile.

Sam, unaware and unconcerned over her own nudity, could only shake her head. She still couldn't speak. Carly threw her a towel from the bathroom counter.

"Cover up, babe. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Sam could hear a chuckle in Carly's voice. Sam tried to speak, but the words barely came out.

"…uh huh…"

Her legs felt like jelly. She had no idea that her sweet, innocent little Cupcake was capable of these things. In all these months that they'd been together, she'd never felt something this intense. Even their first night together – however magical – was awkward and clunky compared to this. It was an experience like this that re-affirmed for Sam just how perfect that one Carlotta Taylor Shay was and exactly why she would be the one and only woman for Sam – ever.

"Honey… Hurry up… I'm feeling awfully hungry… maybe I'll just help myself to that nice, big, juicy _ham_ in the fridge…"

Carly was teasing, of course. Sam knew this, but still she wrapped herself – however lazily – in a towel, prepared to fight the love of her life for a thick-cut slab of salt cured Virginia ham. She tore off down the hall, only to find Carly sprawled out on the sofa – minus a towel.

"Hey Stranger… Glad I could get your attention…"

Sam was stunned. This was… so unlike her Cupcake. She instinctively felt drawn to the brunette now occupying the entire length of the sofa.

"Carls… Aren't you cold?"

Carly shot Sam the same lazy, goofy smile Sam always used on her.

"Well, come here and warm me up then…"

Sam Puckett didn't need to be asked twice.

Sam reached for the blanket that was usually slung over the back of the sofa and pinned Carly's naked shoulders to the sofa under her own body weight. It was going to be a beautiful lazy day in the Shay-Puckett household.


	9. iLight Up The Darkness

**iLight Up The Darkness**

Sunday night gave way to Monday morning as a fog blanketed both the City of Seattle as well as the mind of one Samantha Ann Puckett. Sam was sprawled across the sofa, wearing nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of socks, all covered haphazardly by a single blanket. She was alone. Carly had already left for her early Communications class. Sam wasn't due to see the inside of a classroom until that evening. Melanie had the entire day free. She was enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen – until she heard her sister scream.

Sam Puckett was in Hell. Everything in her world was being taken from her, and this sadistic bastard was forcing her to watch it all, over and over again. The Soup Monster had returned, but this time, something was different. She was watching herself be victimized over and over again, her precious soup – which she now knew was Carly – was taken from her, again and again, no matter how hard she fought, bit, kicked, scratched, clawed, or threw things.

Then the realization hit her. It finally all made sense.

It had been months, and it never made sense – not once. Carly, of course, insisted that the Soup Monster was not real and that Sam had beaten him anyway, since they were together and they always would be. It didn't matter. The dark, twisted monster had come back – invaded her dreams – in search of the only thing in the world that would ever be as important to Sam Puckett as her beautiful, precious Carly Shay.

Sam was writhing – thrashing around in her sleep – fighting the evil in her head with every ounce of strength her body possessed. She would protect this precious part of herself with all she had, or she would die trying. She screamed, completely unaware that it was even happening.

"No!...Don't…Kill you…Mine!...No!..."

Sam's eyes flew wide open. Completely unaware of where she was, she was still fighting. All she knew was that she was being restrained. It took her sleepy blonde brain a long moment to process the truth – discerning reality from fantasy.

It took a moment to realize that she wasn't being smothered out of existence by the dark shrouded figure that had tormented her for years, the stealer of her dreams. This was a warm and soothing embrace. It could only be one person, she thought.

"Carls?" She asked, still in a daze.

She was being shushed and rocked, pulled tight to her chest – the kind of thing only Carly did for her when she had a nightmare – The Nightmare. There was only this one.

"Shhh… No, Sweetie… it's Mel… Carly's in class… You were screaming… you cried for me…"

She most certainly _had not._ Sam wasn't sure of much right now, but she certainly knew she would never show that kind of weakness. Melanie knew that she loved her, but she could never show her just how much. That kind of openness left you vulnerable. That kind of openness, Sam Puckett had learned, got you hurt.

"I never said…." Sam was angry.

"Well," Melanie smirked, "if you have _another_ Melanie, shouldn't I be telling Carly?" she teased.

Sam raised her head and looked into her sister's eyes. She didn't want a fight. She loved her too much. The look said it all.

"_Not funny, Princess…"_

Sam heard the footfalls of wet bare feet on the hardwood floor. She felt a surge of adrenaline. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't decide whether she was going to have a stroke or simply lay waste to the place.

"Hey Hun… Have you seen?..."

The sentence died there.

What Sam Puckett saw was enough to send her into a blind rage.

Fredward Benson. Leaving her bathroom. In a towel.

As usual, Sam Puckett immediately jumped to the only conclusion she saw – the absolutely wrong one.

She launched herself over the back of the sofa, restrained only by Melanie's quick thinking and equally fast reflexes, which allowed her to catch her sister by the t-shirt, even if it forced her to hold her in a way she knew only Carly ever had.

"YOU!... Kill you!..."

Sam had just jumped to the conclusion farthest from the truth, without regard for her surroundings. As far as she was concerned, it was just her and the half-naked boy. She was hyperventilating from the adrenaline surging through her body. She was red, flushed, and out for blood. She could only get words out at random, but never anything resembling a coherent English sentence. That was immaterial. She got her point across just the same.

"Sleep in my bed? Where my precious Cupcake sleeps?...Deflower….sister…END YOU!"

Melanie grabbed her twin by the shoulders, pulling her backward. She took every ounce of care she could not to hurt Sam. She didn't want her to fall backward into the coffee table.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…SAM!"

And then it was over. Sam was her sister again. She was a sweaty, shaking, frayed, blonde mess, but she was back to something like normal. She lay against Melanie, who was now pinned between Sam and the coffee table. Sam's back was pressed into Melanie's chest and stomach. She was still panting, as though she'd just completed the Seattle Marathon. Knowing this was a _'Sisters Only'_ moment, Melanie sent Freddie away with a simple look, telling him to go get dressed. They didn't need words.

"Sam…" Melanie began, cool and even, "you can't keep doing this. You can't keep treating Freddie this way…"

"But he… bathroom…naked…promised…reasonable…keep you safe…"

Melanie smirked.

"You _really_ don't remember anything at all about last night do you?"

Sam didn't speak, but it was clear that she had no earthly idea what Melanie was talking about.

Melanie held her close, unconcerned that they were still in a painful position between the coffee table and the sofa.

"Sam, if I let go of you, do you promise me you won't hurt him?"

She whined.

"Sam…"

"I won't… You know I won't…"

Of course Melanie knew. It was the simplest thing in the world. It was so simple, even Sam's precious little Carly Shay never thought of it.

All she had to do was ask.

Minutes later, Freddie, lazily dressed, gingerly reentered the room. He looked afraid that he might get jumped at any moment.

Melanie, now sitting with Sam at the kitchen table, motioned for him to him to come and sit beside her.

"It's okay, Sweety, we talked…"

Freddie was still unsure, but he trusted Melanie implicitly.

Once he was comfortably at her side, Melanie continued recounting the previous night, solely for Sam's benefit.

"By the time we dropped off Spencer's motorcycle and picked up the car, it was already late. We'd been all over the city, and even though neither of us had class, Freddie insisted on bringing me home – _such a gentleman_…" Melanie gushed. Freddie turned scarlet. Sam wanted to vomit.

"_Anyway…_" she continued, "You and Carly obviously had a good day, because you two were sacked out on the sofa with the TV on when we walked in.

"…_Thank God we got dressed after…"_ Sam thought.

"So Freddie and I…"

Sam interrupted.

"Mel, but…"

"…No buts, Samantha… Who's telling this story, are you or am I?"

Sam shut up.

"so we just went on to bed…" anticipating her sister's next outburst, Melanie made a pre-emptive strike. "…and _NOTHING HAPPENED_, Sam…"

Sam felt her blood pressure rise. She snapped.

"But he was in our bathroom… How could you? You little Nub… my sister… in my bed… where I sleep with my Cupcake…"

Melanie's tone was heavy-handed. This was Tough Love.

"Sam! Do you honestly think I would disrespect you and Carly like that? Do you really think that little of me?"

Of course Sam didn't. She just couldn't bring herself to articulate it.

"We took some blankets and we slept in the studio… on the floor, if you must know. And as for him _'deflowering'_ me, as you put it… I'm a big girl, Sam, and my intimate life isn't truly any of your concern, the same way that yours and Carly's isn't any of mine. I trust you to make grown-up, big people choices and do the best you can…"

What Sam heard next both warmed and broke her heart all at once.

"I get it, Sam… I really get it, but you need to realize we're not four years old anymore. You don't have to protect me from the world anymore – especially not from _him…" _Her eyes were now brimming with tears. "Sam, he is for me what Carly is for you. He makes everything okay… and do you know what else? When I go to sleep every night, I thank God, my little sister, and my best friend for bringing someone so wonderful into my life. It's the greatest gift I could have ever been given, and, if I live for a hundred years, I hope I'm able to repay you for everything you've done for me…"

Sam felt nauseous. She had misjudged everything so terribly. She had to end this, once and for all, in true Sam Puckett fashion.

"Fredward?"

He smiled. He sensed what was coming, and he played right along, knowing the reaction it would elicit. If there was one thing Freddie Benson loved in this world as much or more than Melanie Puckett, it was getting a rise out of her little sister.

"Yes, Blonde Headed Demon?"

"_You do realize…_ that if you _ever_ make Princess here cry… for any reason… I _will_ end you, ya hear?"

Freddie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Puckett… I hear you…"

Melanie chuckled. She knew everything would be okay from now on.


	10. iCry For Two

**iCry For Two**

By the time Carly finished with classes that night, it was late. Carly Shay returned to a quiet, albeit crowded house. The minute she stepped inside the door, she knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She was getting tired of coming home to tears. It was emotionally taxing. That said, she _did _live with the Puckett sisters, who, admittedly, came with their own baggage. She immediately rushed to the tearful blonde to see what was the matter.

"Sam?"

A shaky, feeble arm rose, pointing in the direction of the sofa. Sam had passed out over two hours ago, watching TV with Freddie Benson.

_Sam was watching TV with Freddie? Something was definitely not right._

"Mel? What's the matter, Sweety? Talk to Carly…"

This was the life of a Communications major. It was her job to get people talking.

The kitchen table was a flat-out, unadulterated mess. Melanie's computer was there, seemingly to play music. There were tear-soaked tissues littering the table. Most telling of all, however, was the black hardbound notebook Melanie kept trying to hide. It too was tear-stained.

"Mel, what's going on here? When we talked at lunch, Sam said you guys had really worked out a lot of your…" Carly paused. She wanted to find the right words. She wanted to tread lightly. "your… stuff…"

Melanie let out a weak laugh.

"Carly, it's okay. You're practically family anyway. You can say it. We have issues."

Carly smiled.

"Okay… so what gives, Mel? What's going on?"

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Melanie Puckett stifled a sob.

"I don't get it, Carls. She should hate me, after everything I've done to her… I've hurt her so badly over the years, and she still…in her own way… she still loves me, but I don't deserve it…"

Carly Shay was speechless. This simply didn't make any sense. Melanie Puckett was the sweetest, kindest, most gentle person she'd ever known. How on Earth could Melanie _ever_ have hurt Sam? It simply didn't make any sense.

"Mel, I… you could never have… what are you talking about?"

Like Sam, Melanie wasn't good with her feelings. Where Sam simply shut down, denying that her feelings or emotions ever existed, Melanie used them the only way she knew how. She channeled them into something that didn't hurt, something that was the balm for her soul. For Melanie Puckett, this manna from heaven would always be the same. She would always have music.

She didn't want to speak. She wanted someone else to do the talking for her right now. Reaching for her computer, she pulled up _PearTunes_ and selected the song she always blasted when she felt this way. Whenever she was weak and weepy, this always grounded her. She pressed '_PLAY'_ and Carly immediately read between the lines.

* * *

"…_Guess there are times when we all need to share a little pain…"_

"…_and ironing out the rough spots…"_

"_is the hardest part when memories remain…"_

"_and it's times like these when we all need to hear the radio…"_

* * *

Carly tried to analyze this. She wanted to find the solace Melanie saw. She zoned out momentarily before getting taken in again.

* * *

"…_Turn them on, turn them on…"_

"…_just feel their gentle touch…"_

"…_when all hope is gone…"_

"…_Sad songs say so much…"_

* * *

Carly thought she got it; she thought she understood, but she needed to know for sure.

"Mel, Sweety… Please, God, don't cry. What on Earth could you have done to hurt Sam the way you think? You were only kids… and then you were away at school… and believe me, she was all talk. She was more proud of you than you know…"

Melanie felt her entire body begin to shake. She felt herself being crushed under the weight of years of fear, guilt, self-loathing, and shame.

"Carly…" Melanie choked. She collapsed into Carly. She needed to be held.

Carly's heart felt so heavy that she was afraid it would burst wide open. She wanted to help Melanie. This woman was created in the divine image of everything Carly ever held dear. What's more, this woman would, one day, Carly prayed, be her sister. Melanie Puckett meant more to Carly than she would ever realize. She meant more than the wannabe-writer could ever possibly articulate and do justice. Carly knew that, in the life she wanted to live – and share with Sam – she would have to ask the hard questions. She knew that whatever Melanie's secret was, it couldn't stay buried anymore. If it did, it would tear her – and everyone who loved her – apart at the seams.

Carly sat there and held her. She held Melanie just as tenderly as she would ever hold her sister. It no longer mattered who was who. They were the same. They had both been born on the same day – sixty one seconds apart – in the back of a city bus.

The tears stopped. The talking started. Carly could feel the room spinning.

If Melanie were to be believed, she was to be blamed for Sam's lot in life. She was the older of the two –if only by a minute – but she felt she bore all the blame. The petite blonde bore the weight of the world on her back and was begging for absolution of her past sins.

Carly knew this was absolutely nonsensical. What Melanie was feeling, Carly felt, was what Freud – a quack and a nymphomaniac as far as Carly was concerned – would call _'transference'_. Melanie was internalizing all of the pain she and Sam had endured as kids. She was internalizing feelings for her own mother and magnifying them. She was taking on Sam's pain as well as her own. Carly had learned enough growing up to know that Pam Puckett was never a finalist for _Mother of the Year_. She simply never knew the breadth and the scope of what had occurred inside those four walls that Sam and Melanie had once called _'home'_.

Carly knew Pam Puckett drank. She knew food was usually in short supply. She knew Sam had been unintended. Melanie's unintended twin sister was now Carly Shay's Happy Accident, the very center of her entire world. Carly was used to asking questions, rather than answering them. The question that Melanie asked her quite nearly stopped her heart.

"Carly, have you noticed…" she stopped. She didn't want to continue. What she had to ask was personal. It was delicate. It ventured into the realms of Carly and Sam's sexual life, which she had already established, was none of her business. She knew she needed to ask.

"Carls, have you ever noticed… Sam has this _scar_…"

The blood froze in Carly Shay's veins. She knew _exactly_ what Melanie was referring to. It was the one place on her body she never wanted Carly to touch. It was a strange twisted barrel shape branded into the flesh of her shoulder, extending in a strange scoop across her back, terminating beneath her breast.

Sam had never told her the origins of the scar and Carly, knowing it was painful, would never press. She would, however, disobey Sam, kissing her scarred back in her sleep, hoping that she could love the mark out of existence. Hearing the truth from Melanie was chilling. It wounded the very depths of Carly's soul to learn what had happened and when – as well as _why_ sweet, beautiful, vivacious Melanie Puckett felt personally responsible.

Carly had learned from Melanie that the mark stemmed from a drunken beating when they were only small children – maybe four at the oldest. The offending instrument was a simple weapon of opportunity – a wire hanger. All that Melanie remembered for certain was that her sister had taken the beating and endured the pain to protect her. From that moment on, Melanie could never find the words to tell her sister how much she loved her. They fought like cats and dogs because it was simply all they knew. They only knew dysfunction, although they had a bond no amount of torment could sever. They were twins. They lived inside each others' heads, whether intentionally or not.

By the end of the hour, it was Melanie who was consoling her sister's partner. She held the brunette close to her heart, as she had done for Sam that morning. She let the music play.

* * *

"…_What do I do to make you love me…"_

"…_What have I got to do to be heard…"_

"…_What do I do when lightning strikes me…"_

"…_what have I got to do…"_

"…_what have I got to do…"_

"…_When Sorry seems to be the hardest word…"_

* * *

Carly was emotionally exhausted. In her final good deed for the day, Melanie Puckett – the _'good twin' _– took the slight brunette by the hand, leading her from the kitchen through the ground floor to the bedroom, where her twin slept. Carly was nearly comatose when Melanie helped her into bed, still fully clothed. Melanie tucked the brunette safely under the covers, turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. There had been enough pain for one day. Now, she hoped, there would be only peace.


	11. iHide In Plain Sight

**iHide In Plain Sight**

Saturday morning. It was a blessing – especially after the events of the past week. This morning was different than most. This morning was bright and sunny – a very welcome change to most Seattle mornings.

Carly Shay woke up slowly, sunlight cutting a swath across her face. She tried to sit up in bed, but couldn't. Her knees hit something hard. Her eyes finally adjusting to the light, she realized that Her knees had hit the large wooden tray resting across her lap.

Carly couldn't believe her eyes. Eggs, toast, fruit, and juice – Breakfast in bed for two.

"Oh my God… Sam, you didn't have to do this! I love you so much, Baby…"

Sam Puckett was jabbering incoherently, not yet fully awake. She had clearly done nothing.

"I uh ooo hoo, uh'ake…"

It took a moment for all the blonde's faculties to return to her.

"Wait…what? What are you yammering on about now?"

Carly giggled.

"Come on, Sam… I know you did this… and it's _so sweet_… I love you."

It was just then that Carly noticed something. Carly noticed a small piece of note paper tucked next to her orange juice.

_**

* * *

**_

Breakfast in bed for both of my beautiful sisters.

_**~ Mel**_

* * *

Carly studied the note again to be absolutely sure she had read it correctly. She had. Feeling tears beginning to well up, she did her best to shift her weight, allowing her to wiggle her way out of bed long enough to stand up, pick up the tray, and walk it to the foot of the bed, far enough out of the way. She returned to bed and slid under the covers, snuggling herself in next to Sam.

Sam was dozing, snoring lightly.

"_My little lumberjack…"_ Carly thought to herself. She kissed her neck hungrily, yet softly enough as not to wake her. That would all come later. For now, she simply wanted to hold Sam close, savor her warmth and drift back off to sleep. She had no idea where Melanie was disappearing to so often, but she knew that, in all likelihood, she and Sam would have the run of the house for the better part of the day and on into the evening. She had no idea where Mel was wandering off to, but made a mental note to thank her all the same. It was nice to have the house to themselves, even nicer to know that Mel already considered Carly her sister. That meant more than she could ever say. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, compounded by the fact that she was thoughtful enough to serve them breakfast in bed prior to her little excursion. Carly knew not to expect too much from her soul sister, but she could certainly get used to this kind of treatment. If only she could get the Bacon Butch into the kitchen once in a while, that would be a minor miracle. Overcome by contentment and the scent of Sam Puckett filling her lungs, Carly Shay again drifted off to the world in-between her ears.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Melanie Puckett, dressed 'down' by her standards in a tight pair of black jeans, a size-too-small-t-shirt, and Sam's least favorite boots, her eyes hidden behind an oversized pair of sunglasses, sauntered into an office building on Fifth Avenue. She could smell the salty breeze wafting in from nearby Puget Sound as she passed and she loved it. She had been coming here for weeks now, slipping away for as long as she could afford. She repeatedly told Carly and Sam one lie or the other, knowing neither would ever think of calling the word of perfect, straight-laced Melanie into question. This is exactly what she wanted.

She walked through the lobby, her boots click-clacking on the marble floor. She kept her head down, ignoring the doorman. She counted off paces from the entryway to the elevator in her head. She'd been here enough times before that she could navigate with her eyes closed. She pressed the 'UP' call button and waited for the doors to open.

"…_tick, tick, tick…"_ she thought. _"…time is money…"_

Entering the car, she pressed the button beside the number 22 and waited. The doors whooshed and Melanie found herself in the lobby of a lushly appointed office, spanning the entire twenty-second floor. She walked to the reception desk without so much as a word. She picked up a pen from the glass countertop, found the corresponding entry on that day's calendar, and signed in, scribbling down _'__**M. Puckett**__'._

She would be here for four solid hours. She knew she'd better get herself under control if she was going to do what had to be done.

_**BACK ACROSS TOWN…**_

Carly's phone had been going off non-stop for the past five minutes. Calls and text messages. She wished she had turned the damn thing off. She was… more than a little pre-occupied at the moment. Once her world had stopped spinning, she looked to Sam.

"I…I…love you…Sam."

The blonde smiled her usual stupid, toothy grin.

"Back at ya, Cupcake…"

Carly flushed.

"Hey Cupcake? Next time, turn the phone off, will ya? That damn buzzing every thirty seconds… a tad bit distracting. Mama doesn't do distraction well."

Carly giggled. This was true. She loved Sam more than anything, but Sam was one shiny object away from playing in traffic. She really couldn't focus worth a damn – unless the object of her focus was Carly Shay. In that case, Sam could be content for hours.

"Cupcake, any idea where the Barbie doll wandered off to this morning?"

Carly laughed at her again, looking to get a rise out of her.

"Aww… Sammie's worried about her big sister… how sweet!"

Sam would never admit it, but she didn't particularly care for her sister's newfound habit of leaving the house before she and Carly were out of bed and disappearing into downtown Seattle for hours on end. For all Sam knew, she could have been kidnapped by a band of renegade Mounties and held for ransom in Vancouver. She doubted it, but she wasn't entirely sure. Melanie wasn't like her. She could have gotten herself mixed up into anything and Sam would never know, and if Sam didn't know, she couldn't protect her from it.

"Not funny, Carls…"

Sam knew Carly was only teasing, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"Sam, Mel's fine. She disappears for hours on end just about every weekend. She'll be back before you know it. She probably just went across town to be with Freddie. Relax, Sweety, and come here."

Only Melanie wasn't with Freddie. Freddie's calls and texts to Carly had gone unanswered.


	12. iDeceive

**iDeceive**

It was two in the afternoon by the time Melanie walked through the door. Carly was in the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, a cup of coffee in hand. Sam was on lounging on the couch, _Girly Cow_ DVDs on TV. Carly took Mel's return in stride, but Sam was immediately in her sister's face. Sam had become that which she never had. She had become a concerned parent.

"Where have you been, Young Lady? Don't even bother to call and tell us when you're coming home? Anything could have happened to you…"

Carly knew what was coming. She quickly set her coffee on the kitchen counter and ran into the living room, hoping to ward off a confrontation between the sisters. She could already hear Sam getting upset.

"I mean, _Jesus_, Melanie… Where the hell were you all morning? You were gone before we were even out of bed — thanks for breakfast, though, by the way – six hours, not so much as a call… and we know you weren't with Him… he called because he hadn't heard from you, so what gives?"

Melanie remained silent. Carly was sure that she didn't want to speak out of spite, harming the trust that she and Sam had built recently. She loved her sister. She didn't want to fight. Melanie looked into her sister's eyes and spoke quietly and evenly, as if she was simply too fatigued to argue.

"Sam…"

Carly instinctively moved in to protect her new sister – even from the love of her life – she loved them both more than she could ever put into words.

"Sam… She's a grown woman. She doesn't have to answer to us. Granted, a note might have been nice, but it's nobody's place to tell her much of anything, unless she's done something dangerous, which, I mean, come on…she hasn't… unless you count wearing super-hot boots."

She shot Melanie a smile. She looked next to her partner, expecting an answer.

Sam whined, which, from experience, Carly knew, meant that she conceded defeat. She spoke up anyway.

"I love you, Carls, but why I'm in the wrong because I worry about my sister, I…."

Carly cut her off. Melanie immediately felt uncomfortable. She had never meant for this to happen. Never in a million years.

"She's my sister too, Sam… you're my family… the two of you, Spencer, and Freddie…"

Melanie immediately threw herself in-between Carly and Sam. She wanted to absorb the abuse before it got any worse.

"Girls, please…" She was deflated, but she felt incredibly emboldened somehow. Carly's calling her _'family'_ had brought that out. It was the elixir her soul now needed.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I was selfish, and I should've told you where I've been going lately… I should've told you, but I just wanted to get away. I thought you would appreciate not having me here. I thought you'd like having the time to be…" Melanie paused, not sure how to say it without offending. "…you know, _alone_…"

She blushed. She certainly didn't have a prejudiced bone in her body, and she most definitely loved them, Sam and Carly both, and needed no help figuring out what went on in their bedroom, not that it bothered her in the slightest. As far as Melanie was concerned, everyone was entitled to love whomever they saw fit. It was an inalienable right, and something that was as innate as Carly's chocolate locks or Sam's blue eyes. It wasn't her business. She swallowed hard and spoke up again, clearly nervous.

"Girls, can we sit down and talk?" Melanie felt her palms sweat. She noticed Carly's computer on the kitchen counter. She was, no doubt, online, searching for a dinner recipe. "Can we sit in the kitchen? I brought you presents…"

Melanie hadn't ever intended to sound like she was five years old again when she said _'presents'_, but she did, and it caused her to flush a rich shade of magenta. Carly chuckled. Sam was ambivalent. The sound she made could be charitably described as a grunt. Mel followed Carly into the kitchen, Sam bringing up the rear, now not at all sure what was going through Blondie's prissy little brain.

Walking into the kitchen, Melanie spoke up again, this time less afraid of degenerating into tears.

"Carls, can you grab your computer for a minute, please? I'm going to need to borrow it for a minute, if that's okay…"

Carly did as she was asked without as much as a question. She unplugged the power cord from her laptop and brought it over to the table. Melanie sat in her usual seat, in-between Carly and Sam.

Sam had no idea what was going on, but she took a shot in the dark. They were in the kitchen. Carly was cooking, and Melanie said she'd brought her a present. What else could it be?

"You said something about presents? What is it? You mean ya brought me ribs?..."

Sam Puckett was always thinking with her stomach.

Melanie, sensing her first opportunity in weeks, decided to take a pot-shot at her sister. It was a crude, cheap joke, and she hoped to God that Carly wouldn't be offended either, but she just _had to._ It was too easy. She smiled, looking as smug as her sister usually did. She cast Sam a look. It was simple, subdued, and biting all at the same time. She chuckled.

"Ribs? Since when? I thought that you were a va—…"

Sam cut her off before she could even get where she was going.

"Wait just a second there, Sweet Cheeks…" Sam growled. Carly was perfectly willing to round on her love, lecture her, only to see a slick, stupid smile cross both Sam and Melanie's faces. They were learning to coexist.

Melanie took a long, labored breath. Carly recalled that sound well. She remembered all too well when she had done exactly that. Her mind raced.

"_What the…? Is Mel going to tell us there are two gay Pucketts under one roof? Oh my God…"_

Before saying a word, Melanie opened her purse, reached in, and removed what Carly immediately recognized as slim CD cases. One pink, one purple. Each bore an orange sticky note. Carly. Sam.

Melanie spoke up.

"I… I… here."

She handed Carly her CD, but kept Sam's in her hand.

"Hey there, Tinkerbell! That thing's got my name on it!"

"Sam, please. Humor me?"

Melanie handed the disc to Carly, who slipped it into the computer. The disc spun up and the music began to play. It was a song that Sam hadn't heard in years. It was at once intimately familiar and strangely foreign.

Then it hit her. She could only listen to the folksy guitar and the background vocals. It slowly built to a crescendo. It went from folk to flat-out rock. She remembered it well. Only this time the vocals were different. They were throaty, dark, and soulful… soulful and _oh so familiar_.

* * *

"…_You are digging for the answers…"_

"…_until your fingers bleed…"_

"…_to satisfy the hunger…"_

"…_to satiate the need…"_

* * *

Sam _knew_ this song. It rang out in her head for years, as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Carly. She got lost in the chords, only to be snapped back by words she'd thought she'd forgotten.

* * *

"…_Mothers tell your children…"_

"_Be quick, you must be strong…"_

"…_Life is full of wonder…"_

"…_Love is never wrong…"_

"…_Remember how they taught you…"_

"…_How much of it was fear…"_

"…_Refuse to hand it down…"_

"…_The legacy…stops…here…"_

* * *

Sam had placed the song – and more importantly – the voice from the beginning. She was overcome. She didn't know what to say, so she did what she always did when she was little – she looked to her sister.

"That was yours. I did it because you're my sister and because I love you…"

Melanie's secret – her sneaking around, everything – was done just to keep them in the dark about what she was doing for the both of them. She had cut these songs at a studio down by the water – her favorite place as a little girl. She had to keep it all private – for now. What it would be tomorrow, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had done her best work ever solely because it was driven by everything that lived within her. It was going to be interesting when she played the third single she recorded.


	13. iCook For My Cupcake

**iCook For My Cupcake**

"But Carls, I don't want you to go…" Sam whined.

"Honey, it's just a day trip to visit my grandparents in Yakima… I'll be back by dinner, I promise."

"Why can't I come with you?"

Both Carly and Sam knew that it was a loaded question. They also both knew the answer. It simply wasn't a good idea.

"Sam…Honey… We've been over this. We both know that I'd love for you to come with me, but we both know that isn't a good idea right now. You know my Grandma would understand, but Granddad is… well… The Colonel had to learn it somewhere, I guess."

Carly believed half of that statement. Hate was a learned behavior. She had no idea where her father learned to be a bigot, but her grandparents really didn't seem like the source. Her grandfather was rough around the edges, sure, but he paled in comparison to her father. She knew that Sam, rightfully, had separation anxiety and fears of abandonment. She wanted to wrap her in her arms and never leave, but at the moment, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She needed to go.

She pulled Sam into a forceful embrace and kissed her fully and forcefully on the mouth, not caring that they were in full view of Melanie, who stood at the kitchen counter, nonchalantly munching a slice of raisin toast. Carly looked into Sam's eyes to be sure she understood.

"I love you. I'll be back home here in time for dinner tonight. Have a good day with Mel, but I've got my phone, so just text me, I'll be around."

She kissed Sam again before turning to Melanie.

"If either of you need me, just call."

Melanie nodded and smiled, looking up from her breakfast.

Sam held Carly tight, not wanting to let her go. Carly leaned in again and kissed Sam flush on her forehead.

"I love you, Sam. Have a good day with Mel. I promise, I'll be home before you know it."

Sam could hear Spencer outside, honking the horn of the van he had once again borrowed from Socko. She grudgingly let go of Carly's jacket. She knew Carly had to go.

"I love you, Carlotta…"

"I know, Sweety… Gotta go."

Watching the door shut behind her, Sam Puckett was crestfallen. She knew Carly would be back, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"She isn't like Mom, you know… She'll be back, Hun."

This was the first time Sam could remember when Melanie not only mentioned their mother, but even broached the subject of their childhood and everything they went through together.

"No offense, Princess… but could we please not talk about _Pam_?"

Melanie understood. That was the one thing about being a twin that she found helpful. There were a great many things between her and Sam that could go unsaid. She wasn't psychic, but it was more like being tuned to a _really good_ radio station. She just knew her sister that well. After everything that had transpired, she could completely understand not wanting to ever broach the topic of their parentage again. Her own feelings towards their mother were, understandably, more positive than Sam's – though that was due, primarily to her years spent at an exclusive all-girls prep school out East. Out of nowhere, Sam spoke again.

"I miss Carly… and I'm hungry. You going to finish that toast?"

Melanie couldn't help but laugh.

"God, Sam… Carly's right. You really do think with your stomach."

"Shut it, Prom Queen!"

"Is this what you plan to do all day? Pick on me?"

"It's what I'm good at…"

Melanie decided to use Sam's only phobia against her.

"_Thank you, Carly…"_ she thought.

"Panties!"

"Gah!"

"Panties!"

"Gah!"

"Panties!"

"Goddammit! Must you?"

"I must. Turnabout's fair play."

"Like Hell it is…" Sam knew that she had to change the subject or, at the very least, get her sister's mind off of those… those… those…things. "_Girly Cow?_"

Melanie laughed.

"You're such a child. Of course!"

Maybe they could have a productive day after all.

_**SEVERAL EPISODES OF GIRLY COW LATER…**_

The buzzing of Sam's cell phone woke her up. She had dozed off.

_**

* * *

**_

NEW MESSAGE

_**FROM: Carly**_

_**Sent: 2:27 PM, PST**_

_Hey there Mama,_

_I miss you loads. Wish you were here. Grandma asked about you. She says it makes sense, you and me. I don't know if I like that. I mean, it's my grandmother… like... OMG! So, how's everything at Camp Puckett? You haven't done something awful to Mel, have you? J/K Luv U! ~CC_

_

* * *

_

The simple text message made Sam's heart sing. Carls was right, it was a little creepy that her Grandma was _THAT_ okay with their relationship, but she wasn't about to question it. Nobody was so rich as to throw away a friend. It was only now that she realized that her sister was missing. Without thinking, she started shouting.

"MELANIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Melanie, not fifteen feet away in the kitchen, was much more subdued.

"Uhhh… Cooking…"

_Who the hell did this little pixie think she was?_

"No dice, Sweet Cheeks… The kitchen is Mama's domain…"

Sam crossed the floor in less than a minute. She couldn't have her kitchen sissified by the likes of Melanie. Next thing she knew, she'd have people using coasters and salad forks and shit…

"What makes you think you can just barge into my kitchen and think you know what you're doing?"

Melanie just rolled her eyes.

"Umm, like, nothing… but this chicken isn't going to bread and cook itself, so if you wanna help… _Mama_… then get over here!"

Freddie's Blonde Headed Demon was developing a very obnoxious personality. Sam just knew that this was going to end badly. What did this girl even _know_ about food?

She was in the kitchen and to the sink in less than thirty seconds. Melanie was useless, as far as Sam was concerned.

"No, no, no, dammit! Do I have to teach you and the Nub both how to cook? Did you flunk Chicken at the fancy damn school of yours?"

Without thinking, Melanie did the most un-Melanie thing imaginable. She scooped up some of the flour-egg mixture and flung it at Sam, hitting her squarely across the face.

"Oh no you didn't, Princess!"

Melanie laughed.

Sam couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. Disrupt her kitchen? Improperly bread chicken? Assault her with breading?

"Okay, that tears it! It's on!"

By the time Carly walked through the front door two and a half hours later, Melanie was passed out on the sofa, her face covered in flour and bits of what looked like crushed chocolate cookies in her hair. Sam, not being totally heartless, had carried an exhausted Melanie to the sofa, much the way she would have Carly.

"Honey, I'm home…" Carly cooed, walking through the door. Seeing the kitchen, she stopped cold. Sam was covered in flour and her hair was a wreck.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Melanie happened. Welcome home, Cupcake. I've missed you…"


	14. iSing Because I'm Happy

**iSing Because I'm Happy**

Carly was showering the next morning when Sam, half dressed, wandered into the kitchen, where she found Melanie, sipping a cup of chamomile tea, looking fresh as a daisy.

"Hey…"

"Good Morning, Samantha"

Melanie took one look at her sister – her hair amiss, shirt rumpled – and she knew. It would have been fairly innocuous to anyone else, but this was her sister. She noticed things that other people may have missed – like, for example, the fairly basic fact that Sam's boxers were on backwards. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Rough night, Sis?"

"Shut up and drink your tea…"

Melanie didn't mean to be hurtful, of course. Far from it. She was, in a way, living vicariously through Sam. She certainly had no interest in women, but she was just the slightest bit… _jealous_, perhaps. She adored Freddie and the feeling was certainly mutual, but their relationship simply hadn't reached that level yet. They were together every chance they got, kissy, cuddly, and romantic, but she didn't know what that level of intimacy felt like. She knew a reasonable analog, though. She could only imagine that that degree of pleasure gave you feelings like the ones she felt when she sang. The solitude and quiet of recording had only intensified the electricity that flushed through her when she allowed her soul to unburden itself through song. She felt vulnerable and naked, yet empowered. She knew that physical intimacy must bring about a feeling close to that. It had to.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sam spoke again.

"So… about that song… Thank you. How did you remember after all of this time?"

Melanie scoffed. It was impossible for her to have forgotten. It wasn't everyday that your entire world changed. It wasn't a normal childhood experience to have the one person you trusted, who knew everything about you… who could finish both your sentences and your thoughts… changed everything about themselves – eschewing clothes, beauty pageants, interests – and told you – at the ripe old age of twelve – that not only were they gay, but also that they may have fallen in love with the one person in the world who would not only complete them, but also the one person whom they would never be able to have.

"Samantha, _please_… How could I forget? You must've played that song a thousand times. I could've sung it from memory. I'm glad you appreciate it. It was my gift to you. I did it because I love you and I'm so proud that you're my sister. I'm so happy that you've gotten the only thing in the world you've ever wanted. I know you are happy together and I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for the both of you. It was the least I could do for you."

Sam's eyes met Melanie's from across the room. She was absolutely stunned. It was the first time in her entire life – so far as she could remember – that anyone had ever told her that they were _proud_ of her.

"So…" Sam tried to sound cool and uninterested, "this _singing thing_… is this what you want to do… is this what makes you happy?"

Melanie immediately felt her throat constrict. She was choking. She couldn't speak. She was stunned. Her sister didn't talk like this. She tried to compose herself inside and say what needed saying.

"God, yes... it's… it's like…"

Sam jumped in, just like when they were kids.

"…like someone shocked you and this warm tingly buzz is running through your entire body, all over, out through your fingers and down through your toes… Like the entire world is completely in sync with you…?"

Melanie was stunned.

"How did you….?"

Sam smiled at her stupidly.

"We're twins, _Bitch_… I just get you. Besides, that's, I think, what love feels like.

Melanie flushed warm. She knew Sam understood. She spoke weakly, as though she was completely embarrassed.

"I would've told you, Sam… I was afraid you'd think it was stupid… It's just what I love to do. It's what I'm the best at. It's what got me through… _all that darkness_, and I always had an audience of _one_."

Melanie didn't have to explain. Sam undoubtedly knew.

"Mel, look, if it's what you want more than anything, then you need to do it. If it means that much to you, then you don't have a choice. If it's what you were born to do, then you have to do it. I'm behind you all the way. Whatever you need, I'm here for."

She could feel her knees going. Her sister never _'did'_ feelings. That wasn't the Puckett way. If you were a Puckett, everything was kept deep inside, never to see the light of day. If you didn't bury it deep, it would come back to hurt you. That's just what it was to be a Puckett. Sam never did play by the rules, though, so maybe now she had decided to rebel against rebellion. Maybe now Sam wanted to be just a little bit like 'normal' people.

"Look here, _Princess_… if it makes you happy, do it. Look at me and Carly…"

Melanie couldn't help herself. She burst out into a giggle fit while Sam simple gaped at her, stupidly.

"What? What the hell?"

Melanie struggled to fight off the giggles long enough to tell Sam what she had inadvertently stepped in.

"I'm… God…Sam… I'm sorry… you just… don't ever say…do… Carly… in the same sentence…"

Just then, a little light bulb – one Sam hadn't previously killed by ingesting pounds of ham – went off inside her head. She realized how it had sounded. She laughed so hard that she subsequently burst into tears. It was a moment the likes of which the Puckett girls hadn't shared since they were little girls. It was silly. It was stupid. It was wonderful and adorable and warm and everything that Melanie had wanted from Sam for a very, very long time. They were beginning to feel much less like adversaries and more like sisters.

Melanie casually set her teacup down on the countertop and ran into Sam's arms, hugging her like they hadn't since they were little. Two had become one again.


	15. iCall It The Way I See It

**iCall It The Way I See It**

Sam heard a faint ringing and realized that Carly had left her cell phone on the coffee table the night before. She took one look at the Caller ID and knew that she – not Carly – needed to take this call. Colonel Steven Shay was a persistent Son of a Bitch, she'd give him that much. Given that their relationship had recently thawed, Sam didn't want Melanie to see her be ruthless, but this was unavoidable. This was her Cupcake they were talking about. Carly and the Colonel hadn't spoken in months, which is exactly how Carly wanted it. If he couldn't accept her as she was, then he had absolutely no place in her life. Sam snatched the phone from the table and pressed _TALK_.

"Look here, Old Man… Carly and I've both told you you've got no business with her anymore! She doesn't want you… I'm a _what_?... Well, well guess what? I warned you. I told you we'd go to the police if you bothered her again… Oh yeah, well _blow me_!"

Sam ended the call before she crushed Carly's phone with her bare hands.

Melanie didn't even need to ask. She simply ran to Sam, instinctively pulling her into a hug. She was a girly-girl, but this wasn't something she could just let be. This was her family. This was her blood. Sam needed her and she knew it.

"Sam, I'm… just know that I love you, honey… If you want to talk…" She snaked her fingers gently into Sam's fly-away curls, taking special care not to get caught in the tangled mess.

"Mel, it's cool. I'll be okay; I promise… it's just… _That Man_…"

Melanie shushed her.

"I know. I remember. I lived through it too."

They both could hear Carly's naked, wet feet hitting the floor, making the sweet little slapping sound that gave Sam butterflies. Carly turned the corner, coming into view for the first time. She was wearing her most comfortable PJ pants and a very rumpled Cuttlefish t-shirt, her hair wrapped in a towel.

Melanie squeezed Sam tight and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to go out… You two deserve some alone time. I love you, Sis…"

Melanie did the thing Sam would never expect. She leaned in and gave Sam a forceful peck on each cheek, like they had seen Uncle Carmine do years earlier, never understanding why until much later. Sam, try as she might, couldn't help it. She came unglued, throwing a tantrum. All she wanted in the world was Carly. Her tone was somewhere between paranoia and panic. She began to flail her arms, like she had just touched something disgusting. For a split second, Sam Puckett had become Carly Shay. She had become instantly girly.

"Eww…Eww…Eww…Eww! Carls! Carls! Carls! Come here quick… Kiss me… Eww… Twin Cooties!"

Carly crossed the floor quickly and laughed at her love. She was the queen of melodrama and Carly loved that about her. Melanie had wandered into the kitchen to make a phone call, so Carly wrapped Sam into a loose hug, kissing her square on the mouth.

"There, you bacon bit… no more twin cooties. God forbid your sister loves you."

Carly could feel Sam squirm against her. It was as though she was trying to figure out how to fit together, like a puzzle piece. Carly knew what needed to happen. She leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, Mama… it's just you and me… whatever's bothering you… it'll all go away, I promise…"

Carly felt her dirty blonde slump in her arms, contented. She could feel the stress leave her. No matter what the problem was, it would all be okay now. There was nothing else in the world that mattered; it was just the two of them – Carly and Sam.

Melanie skipped in from the kitchen, giggling. Carly knew this had to be good.

"So what's so good this early in the morning that you're all giggles, Miss Puckett?"

Melanie blushed.

"Freddie… He'll be over… We're going out. Going to get out of your hair… I know you probably don't need me underfoot all the time…"

Carly was happy for her, but just a little hurt.

"Mel, honey, you're not underfoot… this is as much your home as ours… Just have fun."

Melanie smiled. She felt like the third wheel, the backdrop to The Carly and Sam Show. It was good to know that Carly didn't feel the same way.

_**A HALF HOUR LATER…**_

Freddie Benson bounded up the front steps and into the house, again, like he owned the place. Maybe it was a little forward, but Melanie _was_ his girlfriend, and Carly and Sam were his oldest friends. If it was a problem, surely someone – namely Sam – would've said something by now. Sam would have said it with her fists.

He entered the house to see Melanie sitting on the far end of the sofa, giving Carly and Sam a wide enough berth to do … _Carly and Sam things._ Freddie didn't even want to say much, not that they made him uncomfortable, because they were his oldest and dearest friends. He simply wanted to slip away with Mel so they could spend some time together, doing _Freddie and Mel things_. She ran to him, wrapping herself in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. She was complete. She kissed his chest through his shirt. It had been too long. She knew what Carly and Sam felt. She just needed to take a minute to put her arms around her very special someone. She took a deep breath, drawing him into her lungs. Freddie was a little concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah… yeah… I just missed you."

Freddie chose not to think anything of it, since Mel seemed fine. He took her hand in his, giving it the slightest squeeze. He loved her in a way he couldn't describe.

"You ready, Babe?"

She nodded. They turned to leave, embarking on their day, on their own terms. They needed it. Even though he was only a half-hour away in normal traffic, Melanie only got the chance to see her man every few weekends. When he wasn't working or studying, she was tied up. They needed to get away. She shut the door behind her, leaving arm in arm with handsome, young Mr. Benson. She wondered if her sisters even noticed.

_**LATER THAT AFTERNOON – THE OMNIPLEX, WESTBROOK MALL…**_

The theater was dark. Melanie feigned interest in the movie. She and Freddie were there with other intentions. His fingers snaked their way up her shirt, tracing the outline of her navel.

"Freddie! Don't! That tickles…"

"Kind of the point, Gorgeous…"

Giggling quietly¸ Melanie whispered to him. It was something she said far too infrequently. It hurt her.

"I love you, Freddie..."

"I know, Mel… believe me, I know…"

He knew, but he truly had no idea how much. She knew he would once he listened to the CD she'd given him. He was a predictable creature of habit. Her beautiful little Tech Boy would listen to it the first chance he got. He'd be blown away, she knew. He knew that she could sing. He had heard her in the shower that morning at Carly and Sam's, a half hour before Sam had threatened to kill him. He lay there, down the hall from the bathroom, listening to Melanie sing in the shower. He was captivated. Melanie nestled her head into Freddie's chest. They were both content.

_**BACK AT HOME, LATER THAT DAY…**_

Melanie kissed Freddie goodbye at the door. Carly pretended not to notice. Sam pretended the Nub didn't exist. It was just easier that way. Melanie walked into the living room beaming.

"Why the hell are you glowing?"

She ignored her younger sister.

"_So…_" Carly began, "how was your day?" Her relationship may have been with another woman, but that didn't preclude her from knowing the way Freddie made Melanie feel.

Melanie just flushed, fidgeting with her purse as she made her way to the sofa, sitting next to Carly. She didn't want to speak.

Melanie handed Carly and Sam a CD case. This was the second time, except the note on this one was different.

_**For Both of You. I love you. ~ Mel**_

Carly slid the disc into the computer, which was on the coffee table, a reminder of the paper she had put off all day. Like before, it spun up and started to play. She recognized it as an extremely well-known track from the Eighties – with a twist.

* * *

"…_If they say Why, Why?..."_

"…_Tell 'em that it's Human Nature…"_

"…_Reaching out to touch a stranger…"_

"…_Electric eyes are everywhere…"_

"…_See that girl?..."_

"…_She knows I'm watching…"_

"…_She likes the way I stare…"_

* * *

Carly felt overcome. She had no idea how to even tell Melanie how amazing she was. Only she didn't have to. She knew.

* * *

"…_If they say Why, Why?..."_

"…_I like livin' this way…"_

"…_I like lovin' this way…"_

* * *

Without saying another word, Melanie produced a canary yellow sheet of paper from her purse, folded in quarters.

_**AMERICA SINGS OPEN AUDITIONS**_

_**KEYARENA, SEATTLE**_

The date was next weekend.

She had wound herself up to the point of shaking. She looked to her sisters for advice.

What they would say was a foregone conclusion. She looked up, her eyes meeting her sister's on the far end of the sofa. Tears were streaming down Sam Puckett's cheeks. They were tears of pride. Melanie had her answer. She knew what she needed to do.


	16. iAudition

**iAudition**

The intervening week had flown by, with Melanie getting more and more nervous each day. She was thankful – today more than ever – for Carly, Sam, and Freddie. She needed their support if she stood a chance. Last night, however, certainly went a long way towards bolstering her confidence.

Carly had texted her in-between classes, saying that she and Sam had plans that night and to plan to spend the night at home, if at all possible. Melanie felt crushed. She had hoped to get out with Freddie the night before her life could – potentially – change forever.

She went through the motions for the rest of the day. She was in a rut and she knew it. She was running through song choices in her head. She'd decided what her strongest song was – the one she'd sing at the audition – the song she'd recorded in order to heal Carly's heart.

That night had, in fact, been magical. She came home to find that Carly had taken care of everything. She had told just the slightest white lie, simply so Melanie wouldn't suspect a thing. She came home to find that Carly had set the table for two – complete with candles and music – and left her a note.

_**Mel –**_

_**I hope everything is to your liking. It's time you get treated like the star I know you're going to be. Now we're even.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carly**_

The night had been wonderful, with this morning starting off equally so. For the first time in her life, Melanie Puckett woke up having shared her bed with someone. It was the most magical experience of her life. She didn't doubt that all of this was by design as well. She knew, drifting off to sleep, that her life would never be the same again – nor did she want it to be. The last thing she knew for certain that night was that Freddie Benson's legs were intertwined with hers and that it was the most comfortable feeling she'd ever known. She fell asleep that night with her head on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. All was well.

_**THE KITCHEN, FIVE A.M. …**_

Melanie was dressed to kill – boots, black skinny jeans, and a brand new t-shirt, her own personal statement – a full two and a half hours before she could even think of walking through a set of arena doors and singing. She had to wipe the slate clean. She had promised Carly and Sam that she would repay them for everything they'd done for her.

The smell of fresh coffee could wake her sister from a dead sleep. She knew it would, followed in short order by a messy-headed brunette. This was Mel's form of payback.

Sam, usually the big lumbering ox of the family, shot around the corner like a woman on a mission.

"Coffee? Somebody make coffee?"

Melanie laughed. It was still true. The way to Sam's heart was through her stomach.

She shrieked.

"GAH! Dammit! Carly!"

She had just caught a glimpse of a still-shirtless Freddie Benson, busy at _her_ stove, working on what appeared to be a cheese omelet to feed four.

"Carly!"

Carly, still wiping the sleep from her eyes, was just a few steps behind Sam, cranky as a bear.

"_Jesus_, Mama… Where's the fire? What's the matter?"

"Melanie… Naked Nub… What's he doing here?"

Carly laughed. Sam was taking this Freddie Thing a little bit too seriously.

"That's between Mel and me, honey… Let's just say I owed her, and besides, she could be away for quite a while. I thought he could give her… you know… a little… _moral support_…" She hoped her euphemism found its mark. It took a minute, but it sunk in.

"You mean…? Melanie Puckett! Family meeting! Now!"

"Honey, you're overreacting…"

Sam was flushed. She'd forgotten all about her coffee. Melanie wasn't even upset this time. All she wanted was to laugh it off.

"Melanie… Seriously… Why is he here?"

Carly cut her love off. It was far too early in the morning for this.

"Samantha! This is her big day, so if you must know, he's here because I invited him. I made plans for us to be out last night so they could have a romantic evening together, and told him he was welcome to stay the night. Melanie's allowed to make decisions about her private life, the same as we are. It's really none of our business what may or may not have happened as a result. She's your sister…"

For good measure, Carly used every ounce of feminine charm on Sam, simply to get her to drop it. She pulled her close and began nibbling on her earlobe. Sam Puckett melted like warm butter.

After a good twenty seconds, Sam turned to Melanie, apologizing to her the only way she knew how.

"_So…_ who wants breakfast?"

_**LATER THAT MORNING, KEYARENA, SEATTLE…**_

Amazingly, Melanie wasn't nervous. She was there all on her own. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were waiting for her downstairs, win or lose. She wasn't superstitious, but if she was going to do this, she had to take at least a piece of Carly and Sam in there with her – such as it was.

Carly commented on Melanie's new t-shirt, only to say that she was touched. She knew it might make her unpopular with a few of the other contestants and perhaps a judge, but Melanie's reasons were her own, and Carly, admittedly, loved her for them.

She swallowed hard and opened the door. There, seated in front of her, was the three judge panel who would decide her fate. She had never been more intimidated. Here she stood – an eighteen year old blonde from Seattle – in front of three of the biggest names in music who had seen it all and done it all. All she could do was sing.

The first judge to speak to her nearly blew her away. He was by far the most noticeable, the front man for one of the most well-known rock bands of all time. He could hit notes that she, as a woman, would never dream of attempting.

"Melanie Puckett… Eighteen years old from right here in Seattle. So, what've you got for us this morning, Sweetheart?"

Under most circumstances, Melanie would have thought that being called '_Sweetheart'_ by a rocker in his sixties was sexist and demeaning. In this case, however, she took it as perhaps the most kind and gentle thing someone could say to her. She figured everyone was paying attention to her t-shirt, courtesy of the Human Rights Campaign. Chosen in honor of Carly and Sam, she wanted to wear the same message that she hoped to send at the top of her lungs. _**Love Conquers Hate**_. She answered him matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to sing '_Hallelujah'_ by Leonard Cohen."

He sat back in his chair, he hands behind his head. This was an ambitious song for even a seasoned veteran to attempt, let alone a teenage neophyte.

"Let's hear it…"

Melanie swallowed slightly and did what she did best.

* * *

"…_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof…"_

"…_You saw her bathing on the roof…"_

"…_her beauty…and the moonlight…overthrew ya…"_

"…_She tied you to her kitchen chair…"_

"…_broke your throne and cut your hair…"_

"…_From your lips she drew…"_

"…_HALLELU…"_

"…_Hallelujah…"_

"…_Hallel..u…jah…"_

* * *

The room went eerily quiet. The judges glanced, from one to each other. The judge seated on the far right, an accomplished producer, decided to take the lead.

"I'm sorry…"

Melanie was instantaneously crushed, but then he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go home. Start packin' for Hollywood… A thousand times, yes!"

Melanie now knew how Carly and Sam felt in the early morning. Her knees had turned to jelly. She barely was able to contain herself enough to walk out under her own power. She was on her way.


	17. iAm My Sister's Keeper

**iAm My Sister's Keeper**

In the week since Melanie had left for California, things were rocky on the home front. Sam's grades were slipping, which, in and of itself, was no great surprise, but she was sniping at Carly for virtually no reason whatsoever. Fat Cakes and bacon were uneaten. Sam Puckett was clearly depressed.

Carly did her best, cuddling into Sam on the sofa, her arm snaked around her partner's waist.

"C'mon, Baby… Tell me what's the matter. You've been like this all week. You hardly eat, you toss and turn all night, you're…" she paused. "… more feisty than usual. This is about Mel, isn't it? It's okay if you miss her, honey. We both do."

Carly saw Sam's lower lip quiver. This cut closer to the bone than her lover would admit, but it didn't matter – Carly could read her like a book. She playfully poked Sam's navel, like she always did when she was grumpy.

"Hey there, Boogie Bear…" Carly cooed, using the name of Sam's favorite fictional character. It always made her smile.

Sam chuckled.

"Hey Cupcake?"

"Yes, Light of my Life?"

Sam flushed magenta.

"Coffee, please?"

Carly leaned in and kissed her flush on the forehead.

"But of course, my love…"

No sooner had Carly reached the kitchen, her phone began to vibrate, sending not-so-unpleasant tingles into her hip. She only hoped this wasn't the Colonel. She was done with him and his little psychological war games. She glanced at her phone, hoping against hope.

_**

* * *

**_

NEW MESSAGE

_**FROM: Melanie Puckett**_

_**Sent: 7: 13 PM, PST**_

_Carly! Miss U 2 bunches! It's amazing here… Wish U could B here w/ me. Give Sam my Luv… Hugs! Mel_

* * *

Carly was relieved. Had it been the Colonel, she was ready to pound her PearPhone with the mallet in the kitchen drawer. Sam had told her about the call two weeks ago, when she had been tempted to snap it in two with her bare hands. Carly knew she was trying to turn over a new leaf, especially in light of her new relationship with Melanie, but she was grateful. She knew Sam would always protect her – even laying down her own life in the process, if it came to it. Sam Puckett would always be her knight in shining armor, the defender of her honor, no matter how long the odds. It took nerves of steel to stand up to Steven Shay – nerves that only Roger Morgan and Sam Puckett seemed to possess – and Carly adored her fearless blonde protector, her Amazon warrior in boxer shorts.

By the time Carly had crossed from the kitchen to the sofa in the living room, she found Sam passed out – fast asleep on the sofa – cell phone in hand. She gently pried the phone from Sam's sleepy blonde fingers. Curiosity getting the better of her, she snooped for the first time in her life. The last thing Sam had done was send a text message. Seeing it warmed Carly's heart beyond measure.

_**

* * *

**_

NEW MESSAGE

_**TO: Mel**_

_**Sent: 7:25 PM, PST**_

_Hey Sweet Cheeks, Can't tell Carly the truth. I love you. Make Mama proud. Win. – Sam_

_**

* * *

**_

MEANWHILE, IN HOLLYWOOD…

Melanie had just finished up her evening rehearsal. The empty hotel ballroom wasn't anything like performing in front of a crowd in a packed arena, but was a reasonable enough analog that she could walk herself through the paces, work out the kinks, and feel comfortable with her nights' work.

She packed up, left the stage, and headed for the lobby in search of some fresh air. She was barely out the door when she was cornered by another contestant, a country singer from the South somewhere. He made her skin crawl, the hairs on her neck standing on end. Her initial impression of him was 'rapist in cowboy boots'.

"For a pretty girl, you really shouldn't go around like that, you know, the way you do... with all them rainbows and such. Somebody might think that you were… you know, _funny that way_…"

Melanie had only seen him around once before, this leatherneck with the South Texas drawl, and she already hated him. She didn't know what she wanted to do – only that it wasn't going to be very _ladylike._

She ignored him. Her phone began to vibrate. She began to glow, radiating love, happiness, and sheer, unadulterated joy.

"Who was that? Your _girlfriend_?"

"None of your goddamn business is who that was! Was I talking to you?"

Melanie instantly wished for her sister. She loved Sam more than life, and Sam would know what to do. She would do what Melanie couldn't. This hayseed made her blood boil. She wanted to take off her boot and impale him through the ear with her spiked heel. She was proud to be a Puckett. She loved her family, and no one – absolutely _NO ONE_ – would hurt those she loved. Sam had taught her from a very young age how to defend herself.

"No, but maybe you should be. You seem like a nice girl, just maybe need a little..._guidance_."

She wanted to vomit – right there, all over his god-awful cowboy boots. _Guidance_? Who was this jackass trying to kid?

"You know, the Bible says homosexuality is a sin… an abomination…"

Melanie was furious. She seethed, just below the surface. The only good man her mother ever brought around when she and Sam were young was a preacher. She grew to care for him very much, even when she was small. He taught her a great many things. Most of all, he taught her Scripture.

"Leviticus, Eighteen-Twenty-two," she spat. She was angry, defiant. He was flippant.

"Ooh, a proper church-goin' girl. You know the Book. I like that."

"_Well…"_ she cooed, sickly sweet, "You're from Texas, right? Houston, isn't it? They like their football down there, don't they? Well, last time I checked, touching the skin of a dead pig made one unclean – Leviticus, Eleven-Seven… Better wear gloves, Cowboy… Wouldn't want you going to Hell, now would we?" Melanie turned on the faux Southern accent she had picked up at school, as easy as flipping a light switch. "Because, well, _Mercy me… That_ just wouldn't go over too well in church on Sunday, now would it? And while we're on the subject, need I remind you that Pride and Envy are two of the Deadly Sins? And just one more thing, Sugar… if I _EVER_ hear you say _ONE WORD_ about my family again… Baby, you'll be a Soprano…"

Her palms were sweating. Her heart was racing. Inside, Melanie beamed. Sam would've been so proud.


	18. iAm A Flower Child

**iAm A Flower Child**

Melanie had been gone a month, but things were better at home. Sam had adjusted to everything she _said_ she'd always wanted – a house with Carly and free of her twin sister. This, of course, was a complete fallacy – Sam and Melanie had finally re-established the familial bond that had been so strained as a result of having grown up as Pam Puckett's little girls. It wasn't that Carly ever expected Sam and Melanie to do _'typical'_ sister things – they were never going to sit around and gossip while braiding each other's hair – but they had a relationship for the first time in years. For that, Carly Shay was eternally grateful.

A month in, several contestants had already packed their bags. Melanie, however, much to Sam's delight, continued to sparkle. Sam, ever impatient, yelled at Carly.

"Carls! Show's starting! Get that sweet little behind in gear, Cupcake!"

"Don't get your shorts in a twist, Mama… I'm coming…"

Sam Puckett's typical loud, abrasive personality was back. This was a good thing. Carly, ever the dutiful little wife, scampered into the living room, her hands full with a huge bowl of popcorn. Carly was happy. As long as Sam was content, Carly was content. She set the bowl down in the center of the coffee table and snuggled into the blonde's arms. Everything was right in her world. Carly loved Sam with a love that grew exponentially every day, but she knew that as growly as Sam Puckett would ever get, she was all bark and no bite. Mama was harmless.

The show started and so did Sam's running commentary. She detested the show's host and resident color commentator. Carly knew he had a radio show out in L.A., but beside that, he didn't appear to have any discernible talent. Sam started in.

"Can you believe this nub? He's such a closet queen, it's embarrassing. That boy's as queer as a three dollar bill."

Carly laughed. Six months ago, she would never have talked this way nor would she have ever expected to hear Sam use a word like _'queer'_. Six months ago, she was still pretending that she was into boys and that Sam wore a rainbow ring just to be colorful. It was laughable, in retrospect, just how blind she'd been to everything that was right in front of her face. She was willing to admit that the host of _America Sings_ was a tad-bit effeminate, but Sam's comments were a little bit overkill.

"Honey… Think about it for a second…" Carly felt the need to defend the man, for whatever reason. "I know this was always clear for you, but just think for a second. Do you think I didn't wrestle with this? It's not easy. Maybe he just doesn't care. I mean, should we have to comment on our private lives?"

Sam hadn't really thought of it that way. She immediately saw Carly's point and flushed with what Carly knew had to be a degree of shame.

This wasn't what Carly wanted – far from it. She tousled Sam's hair until it was a fly-away blonde mess. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Cupcake, I…"

Carly kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Shut up. Show's on…"

_**MEANWHILE, IN LOS ANGELES…**_

Melanie Puckett paced backstage. She wasn't nervous – at least that's what she kept telling herself. She knew the material cold. She wanted to do something different. During these theme weeks, your options as a performer were somewhat limited. Given that this week encompassed the songs of the Sixties, Melanie wanted to go significantly outside the box and show off her vocal range. She wanted to send a message. She made a point, during what free time she had, to get the approval of the only two people who mattered to her. Carly and Sam were floored. Leave it to Melanie to do this the hard way. Sam knew that was the only way Mel could do it. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it on her own terms – she needed to push herself to the breaking point each and every time she picked up the mic.

The latest contestant, a twenty-something pharmacist from Minneapolis, had just walked off-stage following a rousing, bluesy rendition of Dylan's _'Blowin' in the Wind'_. She knew that this would be a tough act to follow, but she was confident in her abilities. Melanie wrung her hands.

"…Puckett, you're up!..."

Instantly in the moment, Melanie walked out on stage. She was in the zone.

_**BACK IN SEATTLE…**_

Carly hadn't seen Sam this jumpy since Shelby Marx won the Women's CFC title in under one round. She knew, whether she would say so or not, that Sam's heart swelled with pride each and every time that they saw Melanie on TV. It was only a guess, but Carly was fairly sure that Sam's heart skipped a beat. Melanie looked gorgeous. Carly knew she was a natural-born performer. In keeping with the Sixties theme, Mel had gone the extra mile. While not in costume per se, she was definitely paying homage to the original songsmith. She took the stage in what looked to be a thrift store pair of bellbottoms and a flowery blouse that Carly had definitely seen before, topped off, by of all things, an oversized pair of sunglasses. Carly couldn't help but laugh.

"A little theatrical, don't you think?"

Sam didn't know or care. She knew as well as Carly did that, as long as her performance was technically solid, the outfit would only score her major style points. She was stern, she waved Carly off and shushed her all in the same moment.

"Shush Cupcake…"

Carly smirked as the band started to play. Even though Melanie had told them three days ago what song she would sing, the ballad she belted out was unlike anything either of them had ever heard. Melanie had taken yet another old song, re-worked it, and made it her own, all the while sounding sultry, bluesy, and soulful. It was enough to give Carly Shay goosebumps.

* * *

"…_Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose…"  
"…Nothing, that's all that Bobby left me, yeah…"  
"…But feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues…"  
"…Hey, feeling good was good enough for me, hmm hmm…"  
"…Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee…"_

"…_La La la, la la la la la la…"  
"…La La la la la la la la la, hey now Bobby now Bobby McGee yeah…"  
"…Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na…"  
"…Hey now Bobby now, Bobby McGee, yeah…"_

* * *

Her sister's performance over, Sam no longer cared about the TV. Melanie would live to sing another day. She was simply _that damn good. _All Sam was interested in now was her lady. She'd treated Carly pretty badly of late. Missing her sister was no excuse. She needed to be forgiven. She looked deep into Carly's eyes, searching out her soul.

"Cupcake, I'm sorry…"

"Sam?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, will you?"

There was a sparkle in Carly's eyes Sam hadn't seen in awhile. If this was how marital disagreements would be resolved in the future, Sam never wanted to be right ever again.


	19. iFind Bliss

**iFind Bliss**

Carly loved Saturday mornings – particularly now that Melanie was off in California. She adored Melanie, of course, and loved having her around, but she relished the prospect of sleeping late and having _'alone time'_ with Her Sam. She brushed one of Sam's fly-away blonde locks out of her face, stretched, and yawned.

"_Oh my God…"_ she thought, _"I'm turning into Sam…"_

Carly adored Sam, but she also adored their differences. It was their differences that made this relationship exciting, beside the fact that they've known each other _forever_. The fact that they'd known each other since childhood made the natural progression immensely easier. She rolled back onto her hip, her curves finding their negative equal in Sam. She wanted to lay here forever. She kissed her neck.

"Good morning, my Amazon princess…" She nibbled Sam's earlobe like she knew she liked. Sam squirmed.

"Cupcake… s'eepy…" Sam whined. She adored the attention and didn't want it to stop, but she needed sleep. Last night had worn her out.

"Carly… Tired!…" Sam continued to protest. Carly found it adorable. Sam certainly wasn't protesting last night. It had all started on the sofa last night after _America Sings_. She hadn't intended to, but things sort of snowballed out of control. If Carly had to draw a comparison, last night's events reminded her of their very first intimate moment – their very first 'date night'. Things went from romantic and smooth to being manic and rushed. They were on a roller coaster at a hundred miles an hour with no idea whatsoever how to slow down, even if they'd wanted to.

This was the side of Sam that Carly adored – the side that she hadn't seen in quite a long time – when rough-and-tumble Sam let down her defenses, left herself unguarded and vulnerable, and allowed Carly in, like a shark moving in for the kill.

Sam stirred against her hip, Carly's neatly manicured nails caressing her back.

"Hmmpfmmm…."

Carly loved to hear Sam like this early in the morning. She thought it was the most precious sound in the entire world. Her blonde haired, blue eyed warrior princess, reduced to a squirming, weak-kneed little girl.

"I love you, Samantha…" Carly cooed into her ear. She pressed her lips to the soft flesh of her partner's neck, realizing for the first time that she had gone overboard the night before. She and Sam had their moments, like any couple did, but they rarely had gotten this hot and heavy. That wasn't their style. She knew that they hadn't been able to have _'their time' _– to have _any_ intimacy, really – in quite a while, between classes and the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Somewhere along the way, they had neglected each other. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was simply what happened now and again. People got busy being people and somehow forgot the fact that they were part of a matched and perfect pair. Sam was still half asleep.

"Luh ooh, Cuhkay…"

"I love you too, Honey." Carly adored this. She would stay in bed with Sam all day if she could. She loved absolutely everything about her little dirty blonde, whose waist she clung to for dear life. She loved her for all of her faults, all of her brokenness – including the one place she begged Carly to stay away from. Sam would always plead with her, but she would always bend her will to that of her beautiful brunette, because, after all, this is what love was. Love was about baring yourself to your partner – in every possible sense of the word.

"Carls, no, please… no…"

Carly would always shush Sam as gently as possible. She needed to know there was nothing to fear here – not ever.

"Sam… I know it bothers you, and I'm sorry. You know the last thing in the world that I want is to hurt you. Just know that if I touch you there, it will be over soon… it won't be for very long, I promise…"

Sam would always squirm, for good reason, but would always relent and allow Carly's fingers access to the one place she always tried to hide, the place that was the cause of so much shame. She did it because she knew Carly was the only one who could be trusted. Carly Shay was good and clean and trustworthy – everything that Sam Puckett had been told she wasn't and would never be.

Last night was no exception. Sam, like always, argued with Carly. Carly had seen all of her. She knew every inch of her partner's body. She knew that even, in the heat of the moment, touching her there would cause Sam some serious emotional discomfort, but there truly wasn't much she could do. Her hands had to go somewhere.

Sam stirred. She was beginning to wake up.

"Cupcake…"

Sam was tossing and turning again. It was clear to Carly what she wanted. Sam Puckett no longer wanted to be held. Sam wanted to do the holding. She wanted to look into Carly's dark chocolate eyes, tell her how much she loved her, bid her Good Morning, and give her their first kiss since they drifted off to sleep sometime obscenely early this morning.

Sam's weight shifted. She was finally in the position she loved. Her fingers found Carly's slight, naked waist instinctually. Her body filled the negative space between her and her partner like nothing else on Earth. Her shoulder filled a void in Carly's chest. She loved this. She was Carly Shay's personal puzzle piece. They simply fit together perfectly.

When she and Melanie were small, their mother had dated a preacher. Both of the girls wanted him as their stepfather more than anything in the world. Leave it to Pam Puckett to screw that one up. This man – the only truly good man Sam had ever known – Spencer Shay didn't qualify… He was more of a big kid – was on her mind every morning, even after nearly fifteen years. Something he had always told the twins had come true. She was taught that everyone – each person in existence – had a divinely chosen counterpoint, and that they would know because they would fit together perfectly, like the pieces of some gigantic puzzle. It had come to pass in the heart, mind, body, and soul of her perfect little brunette.

Sam played absentmindedly with the only piece of clothing, such as it was, on Carly's porcelain-perfect body. The perfect silver heart hung from Carly's neck, as it had every day since high school graduation. Sam felt her entire body flush with pride. Her Cupcake hadn't taken it off once. Surrendering to her body's desires once again, Sam's mouth met Carly's most sacred space and she was completely contented. Sam drifted back off to sleep, the rhythmic beating of Carly's heart assuring her that life was perfect.


	20. iAm A Little Bit Country

**iAm A Little Bit Country**

Melanie called that Sunday night. She missed Carly and Sam more than she would ever say. She had, secretly, contemplated quitting the show. She loved music. Music sustained her. Music healed Melanie's soul, but it would never compare to what she felt for her sister. She was very nearly in tears when she called Carly that night. Luckily for her, her twin sister had decided to go out shopping. A refrigerator devoid of bacon was, apparently, a fate worse than death for Sam Puckett.

Carly was heartbroken to hear Melanie want to come home so badly, but she could certainly understand it. She was nine hundred miles from home, her boyfriend, and her only family. Simply put, Melanie was suffering from a massive bout of homesickness. She was breaking down from the moment Carly answered the phone.

"Carly?..."

She could hear Melanie choke back a sob.

"Melanie…What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

Carly Shay was instantly best friend, sister, and mother. She knew she had to say something. Carly was the only one Melanie could talk to. Sam, however well meaning, would yell and threaten and just make matters worse. It wouldn't be her fault; of course, it was just what she was conditioned to do. Backed into a corner, Sam Puckett was a wild animal – she would attack.

"Carly… Can I just come home? I'm so lonely here, and there's someone who… he's just awful to me…" Melanie was thankful that she was alone in her room tonight. She just needed to have a heart to heart with Carly. She knew Carly would never hurt her. Carly would never steer her wrong. She loved that she finally had re-established a relationship with her sister, but she knew how Sam could get. You couldn't live the life that Sam had lived without becoming defensive.

Carly was upset, but she could understand. Melanie, the sweetest, kindest, most gentle soul she'd ever known, had lived the life of a nomad. She was a woman without a home. She knew all she wanted in the world was a place that she could call home with those that she loved. It was an inalienable, basic human desire – nothing more, nothing less. Carly knew that music was the one thing that made Melanie Puckett a complete human being and she could never forgive herself if she told her precious blonde soul sister that it was okay to abandon her dream. Carly Shay, once again, needed to be the diplomat.

"Mel, I know it has to be rough, being so far from home, and I wish I knew what to say… Why would anyone ever be cruel to you? You're a teddy bear…"

Melanie told her about the scripture-quoting cowboy and his hate speech. Carly's blood ran cold. She wanted to cry and wrap Melanie in her arms all in the exact same moment.

"Sweety, do you mean to tell me that you subjected yourself to that kind of abuse because of _Sam and me_? You don't have to do that…"

Melanie didn't believe her, not for a second.

"But of course I did, Carls… You and Sam… You're my family and I love you two more than… well, anything. I swear, if you tell Sam, I'll deny it. She'd fly out here and… well, she'd ask Uncle Carmine to make this guy _disappear_."

For the first time, Carly heard a sound that she had always associated with Melanie. Carly heard laughter.

"Mel, look… What you've got… an opportunity like this comes along maybe once in a lifetime. Promise me that you'll see it through? You're a Puckett. You can handle this. If that guy bothers you again, you have my word, I'll call your Uncle Carmine myself."

Melanie giggled like she was five years old again. She understood what her sister saw in Carly. What each of them saw in the other was the exact same. They each had someone to love them, just as they were, with no preconditions. Each of them had a partner who would fiercely protect the other, asking questions later. This was, she reasoned, exactly what it meant to be in love. She had never seen it and prayed she never would, but she knew that her quiet, mild mannered tech boy would do the exact same for her, when pressed.

"Mel, I know that your next show is country music, have you picked out a song yet?"

The truth was she had. Carly Shay, her sister's precious little brunette, had simply reinforced her decision. She'd decided to sing '_The Devil Went Down to Georgia'_. It hit the Billboard Top 10 back in Seventy-Nine. Carly was pretty sure that she knew where Melanie was going with this song choice, but she wasn't about to press. Mel was a smart girl. She'd used music as a bandage for her own pain for years. If she wanted to use music as a weapon this time around, Carly certainly wouldn't begrudge her that. Carly paused a long moment before speaking again.

"Mel… We _do_ have a deal, right? You'll stick with it and I've got your back if need be, right?"

"Deal." Melanie laughed. "Carly?"

"Uh huh?"

"Nothing… Just… I love you guys…"

Carly flushed a deep magenta. She bid Melanie goodbye and hung up the phone. All she could do now was wait.

_**SEVENTY-TWO HOURS LATER…**_

Carly was comfortably lounging on the sofa. She'd decided to strip down after class, take a hot shower, and get comfortable. She was sprawled across the length of the sofa in her favorite Cuttlefish t-shirt and, for a change, a clean pair of Sam's boxers. They fit her well enough and they were right there in the laundry. She waited patiently. Tonight, it was Sam's turn to make the popcorn. The most recent contestant had just finished. He was a tall, square-jawed Good Ole Boy from Houston. Carly intuitively knew that this was the Son of a Bitch who had made Melanie's life so difficult, all at the expense of her relationship with Sam, which Melanie had supported. She wanted to scream, but she kept it all inside.

He exited the stage and the house lights went down. Carly knew that he had taken his seat stage-side with the other performers. The graphic at the bottom of the screen said that the next performer would be Melanie Puckett of Seattle, but Carly could barely believe her eyes. She had to tell Sam. She spoke, but the words came out in a stuttery, garbled mess.

"Uhhh… Honey?... You _might_ want to come in here…."

Sam entered the living room carrying their obligatory large bowl of popcorn. What she saw certainly wasn't the sister she knew. Melanie Puckett had become the embodiment of Sam's personal favorite Deadly Sin – Lust.

The lights came up to reveal Sam's twin, dressed, frankly, to kill. Her hair was curled tight. She was wearing a revealing deep crimson blouse, left suggestively unbuttoned at the top. The pants were Sam's real issue. Where the hell did Melanie get them? They were black leather. Sam didn't know what this feeling was, but she would be willing to bet even money that she was about to have a stroke.

"What… the… Fu—…?"

"Samantha! Language!

Sam couldn't help herself. It was like a bad car wreck on the interstate. You didn't want to look, but something inside of you compelled you to.

Melanie stood there at the mic – in dead silence – before taking her flair for the dramatic to the N-th degree. She clicked the heel of her boot against the stage, counting off time.

"…_One…Two…Three…Four…"_

The band jumped in, playing a mixture of guitar and fiddle. Melanie was in the zone. Her eyes locked on one person in the entire arena – not in the crowd, but in the stage-side section where her fellow performers sat. This wasn't about the music. This was personal.

"…_The Devil went down to Georgia…"_

"…_He was lookin' for a soul to steal…"_

"…_He was in a bind…"_

"…_He was way behind…"_

"…_and he was willin' to make a deal…"_

"…_Now he came across this young man…"_

"…_sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it HOT…"_

"…_The Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'Boy, lemme tell ya what…"_

"…_Now, I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too…"_

"…_and if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you…"_

"…_Now, you play a pretty good fiddle, Boy, but give the Devil his due…"_

"…_I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul to think I'm better'n you…"_

Sam was stunned. Her sister? Country music? Black leather pants? Where the hell was this coming from? She had absolutely no idea. Sam did know one thing, however – She was getting herself a pair of those leather pants. Carly would thank her later.


	21. iAm A Little Bit Rock n Roll

**iAm A Little Bit Rock n Roll**

_**AMERICA SINGS SEMI-FINALS, HOLLYWOOD…**_

Melanie Puckett was nervous. She wouldn't let on, but she was nervous. She had made the final four, far better than she had ever thought possible. Even if she went home tonight, she was hearing that she could bank on getting a record deal. At this point, she didn't even care. She missed home. She missed Seattle, rain-soaked, foggy, misty Seattle. She missed her wonderful, sensitive, geeky boyfriend. Most of all, she missed Carly and Sam. She'd stuck around to keep up her end of the deal she'd made Carly, but most of all, she stayed because she didn't want to disappoint her sister. If she left, Sam would know she was weak, and that was something Melanie couldn't stomach.

She was one of four. Thankfully, the one guy she liked – who had become her friend – had also made the cut. If nothing else, she felt more comfortable knowing he'd be there. It had almost come to blows a few nights back when she'd overheard a deep Southern voice fire off an anti-gay slur in her direction. She had no idea how Sam didn't have a longer rap sheet. Melanie wanted to do very bad, very _unladylike_ things to him. She wanted to send him back to Texas with a stiletto boot print in his crotch. She wanted his arrogant ass to hurt. She took her seat. The lights were about to come up. They'd be back from a commercial break in less than two minutes.

_**BACK IN SEATTLE…**_

Sam was antsy. Carly knew that she was excited, but this was insane. Sam had turned their sofa into a two-man mosh pit.

"Whoa… Easy there, Tiger…"

"Sorry, Cupcake… I get a little…"

"Worked up? Uh… yeah, knew that, Honey…"

Carly shot Sam a smile. Of course there were no hard feelings. Carly was just yanking her chain a little bit. The more Mama got whipped up, the better it was for Carly later, it seemed. Whipped up Mama Puckett meant less control. The less control Sam was in, the more there was for Carly to take. It was a win-win, so far as Carly Shay was concerned. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Carly had completely forgotten to tell Sam.

"IT'S OPEN!" Carly yelled, not even bothering to get up.

Freddie Benson walked in the front door, walked across the living room, and flounced down at the far end of the sofa, next to Carly, as the show came back from commercial.

"What the fu—?"

"Language, Samantha!"

Freddie chuckled.

"Hey ladies… I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No, it's mostly been promos… you just missed that country jackass…" Carly loathed him based on what Mel had said, but wouldn't let on that she knew the truth. It would send her Amazon princess into a blind rage and cut Freddie to ribbons. She couldn't hurt them. To her surprise, Sam spoke up. It had to be the nicest thing she'd said in... Carly didn't remember how long.

"Hey, Fredbag, I take back all the crap I ever said to you. This guy's a billion times nubblier than you ever were." This was Sam's idea of a compliment. Carly laughed. Freddie blushed. They were nervous. They knew that votes had been cast and were about to be read.

_**BACK IN HOLLYWOOD…**_

"Welcome back everyone… The votes are in and not one, but two of you are going home tonight. We've heard from three of our aspiring stars already. Our final performer tonight – the final performer before we find out just how America voted – holds a special distinction. She has consistently been one of the highest rated performers this season. She's never placed any lower than the top three. Ladies and gentlemen, Melanie Puckett…

The camera panned from the contestants' area to the stage. It was dark, save for a single, solitary spotlight fixed on the mic stand. Melanie's outfit tonight was a hundred percent authentic – it was completely hers. There was nothing theatrical this time, though that wasn't to say that it wasn't painstakingly choreographed on her part. Her outfit was terribly ordinary – she was _meant_ to be America's Every Girl. What looked simple and pointless wasn't intended for the masses. Tonight, she was singing for three out of millions…. Not even. She was singing for two, plus one.

It began simply enough. Five simple notes. Melanie leaned into the microphone, her voice barely above a whisper at first.

* * *

"…_Come to my window…"_

"…_crawl inside…"_

"…_wait by the light of the moon…"_

"…_Come to my window…"_

"…_I'll be home soon…"_

* * *

She was emboldened. Her goal was two-fold. She wanted to piss off the cowboy. She didn't care anymore. If this was to be her final moment, she wanted him to hate her.

Carly and Sam, she knew, were stunned. She hadn't told them a thing, and she knew that her sister was probably going ballistic. Sam would know that Melanie had, for all intents and purposes, painted a bulls-eye on her back with this song choice. It wasn't about winning or losing. It was simply about leaving it all onstage, having no regrets, and making a statement. Mel knew she was accomplishing all of the above tonight – win, lose, or draw.

She let it all out. She wanted to do this song. This was for Carly and Sam. This was her gift to them, if tomorrow wasn't to be.

* * *

"…_I would dial the numbers just to listen to your breath…"_

"…_I would stand inside my Hell and hold the hand of Death…"_

"…_you don't know how far I'd go to ease this precious ache…"_

"…_you don't know how much I'd give… or how much I can take…"_

"…_just to reach you…just to reach you… oh… to reach you…"_

"…_Come to my Window…"_

"…_crawl inside…"_

"…_wait by the light of the moon…"_

"…_Come to my Window…"_

"…_I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK!..."_

"…_I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY!..."_

"…_WHAT DO THEY KNOW ABOUT….THIS LOVE…"_

…_ANYWAY?..."  
_

* * *

_**BACK IN SEATTLE…**_

Sam Puckett was weeping. She was bawling like a baby in front of Freddie Benson and she didn't give a good goddamn. Melanie had just performed a gay rights anthem of sorts on national television and she had done it for Sam. She had no idea if Melanie, or for that matter, her newfound career would survive this night. She hoped that her sister's vocals would overshadow the fact that Mythical Melanie wore her heart on her sleeve. Sam knew one thing, though. No one would ever think her sister was weak ever again.


	22. iSing

**iSing**

The past week had been manic. All Melanie could seem to do, morning or night, was cry. She'd come undone more times than she could count. At the very least, she had Carly, Sam, and Freddie. She spent an obscenely long time in the shower this morning. This was a shower of Carly proportions. She refused to towel off until the water went unbearably cold. She needed it. She needed it for a number of reasons. The shower was, strangely enough, where she'd done all of her thinking, ever since she was small. This was as private a time as she would find all day and she knew she needed to make the very most of every single second.

Melanie's fingers wandered, like she was searching for the answers somewhere between her navel and her hips. She needed what she needed, but she had no idea where to find what she was looking for.

She thought of everything that mattered to her. She thought about Freddie and that absolutely magical night she spent pressed against him in bed. She longed for that warmth – that completeness—again. She knew exactly what went on between Carly and Sam in the shower, too. It wasn't hard to figure out. You said you wanted to save water, yet, somehow, Melanie always ended up taking an ice cold shower. It wasn't hard to figure out what was taking up all the warm water.

Melanie was immediately struck by a wave of passion. It radiated through her, but it was different this time. It radiated outward in all directions from Freddie Benson's favorite place – the dead center of her chest. Without thinking, she bolted out of the shower, leaving it running. She didn't care that she was dripping and naked. She was an artist and she couldn't be bothered with the little details when inspiration struck. She rushed to the desk in her room, where her little black book already lay open, her pen lazily falling across the pages. She'd been writing last night, but it just hadn't come any further than a few phrases. She had a melody worked out – that part was simple. She just had to find the right words. She finally had. She threw herself into the chair, taking special care not to drip into the book, obscuring the ink. She certainly had no intention of interrupting the creative process for something as trivial as her own nudity. She was inspired. This was going to be the _magnum opus_ of her fledgling career. She had toyed with this idea for awhile, even though it was outside her musical comfort zone. When she thought of her sister and her lady-love, she got Country. Sam was – of course – rock and roll, but Carly Shay – musically – was much lighter, wispy, and gentler. Melanie knew she needed to blend the two of them together as best she could.

Twenty minutes later, she had a completed set of lyrics. She threw on a pair of sweats and her tennis shoes and rushed down to the business center in the hotel lobby and pounded out the lyrics, printing them in triplicate for herself and the band. She was able to recreate the melody in her head easily enough once they got into the rehearsal studio. She knew performing an original composition in front of a television audience of millions in two days' time was bordering on the insane, but hey, she _was_ a Puckett, so who would expect anything less?

_**SEATTLE, TWO DAYS LATER…**_

"Sam… you're really making a bit too much out of this…"

"You know, you're right, Cupcake… My sister's on the verge of becoming a big star and I'm just blowing this _way out of proportion..._"

Carly was a little hurt. She loved Sam with every single, solitary fiber of her being, but she was also prone to fits of something bordering on mania since Mel'd been gone. Sam instantly realized her mistake and did all she could to take it back. She was instantly sweet and gentle, apologetic. She only got this way with Carly. No one else was entitled to see Sam Puckett naked, exposed, and vulnerable like this.

"Carls, I… I know what you mean, and I… forgive me…"

"For what, Baby?"

Carly's eyes told Sam that it was already forgotten. Carly Shay would spend the rest of her natural life loving this woman, and for her to take it as a personal affront every time that Sam did or said something…_colorful_… she'd be old long before her time. There were things that were simply meant to be water under the proverbial bridge. Carly had every intention in the world of growing old with this blonde, blue eyed vixen, and she knew that in order to do that – to do what her heart and soul demanded of her – she needed to roll with the punches, indulge Sam Puckett's eccentricities.

"Mama, I know what this means to you… for Mel… I just mean that no matter what, she'll be home tomorrow night.

Sam knew Carly was right. She was just overanxious. She would never admit it openly, but she would do absolutely anything for her sister. Melanie was like Carly that way. They were both worthy of Sam's eternal devotion and gratitude. No matter what either of them would ever need – _Ask and you shall receive_.

"Carls…?"

Sam sounded weak.

"Yes, my darling?"

"You know that I… with Mel… that we…" Sam babbled incoherently. Carly knew instantly. She could do nothing but laugh.

"Yes, Honey… I know."

Sam shot Carly her very best pouty face.

"Alright… Alright! I'll make your popcorn… Just make sure you let Freddie in when he gets here. We can't have him miss his lady's big night!"

Sam didn't even protest. Deep down inside, she knew that Freddie – nubby as he was – was good for Mel. He was all she'd ever want or need. _When she was a child, she thought as a child and spake as a child, but now she'd put away childish things. _If Freddie Benson was what Melanie really wanted, that was okay with Sam. She'd never really had an issue with Freddie anyway – it was always about keeping up appearances.

She called to Carly, who was already in the kitchen.

"Hey, Baby….?"

Carly flushed.

"Yes, my dearest?"

"I love you. Just wanted you to know that."

_**LIVE FROM HOLLYWOOD…**_

"Good Evening America and welcome to the live finale of _America Sings! _It's been an amazing run, and finally… Twenty contestants have been whittled down to two. One of these two will walk out of here tonight with a three-record deal and instant celebrity. The other… goes home.

Melanie's heart was pounding. This wasn't about the music anymore – not for her. She knew the new material cold. The band had the music. She trusted them implicitly. The problem for her was simple. What if – Dear God – What if she won? That would be amazing for her, but, to do that, it would have to come at the expense of the man who had defended her against the bigot from Texas – the man who had become her dear, dear friend.

_**TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

His set had just finished. He'd chosen to perform a metal-inspired rendition of _Hotel California_ that truly brought the house down. She had no idea how on Earth she was going to compete with that. She'd find out soon enough. She took the stage. Most of her outfit tonight had been borrowed. Carly had been good enough to give her a few things to take with her on the road – things she had taken – initially – to remind her of the home she'd left. She had decided to put them to an entirely new use tonight. Tonight they were visible reminders of who she was and where she'd come from. They were visible reminders of exactly why she'd done all this – come out herself – and put herself on display. She was no longer a shy, timid little caterpillar. Now she'd become an amazing, vibrant butterfly. It was her time to shine.

Most of her wardrobe tonight had been borrowed. Her t-shirt was one of Carly's. She'd found a pair of bracelets on a shopping trip this week that would perfectly compliment Sam's – now Carly's – ring. She had even borrowed the cowboy hat from the Crazy Hat party. That was the night where Carly had first professed her love, however privately, for her sister. It was so intimate as to mean nothing to the masses, but that didn't matter. For the second week in a row, she would sing to an audience of two, plus one.

"…And Now… all the way from Seattle, Washington… Melanie Puckett with a first here on _America Sings…_ an original composition…"

She looked to the band. It was time to get this party started.

The music came first, light and airy. It sounded as good as it ever did inside her head. She turned on the Southern charm she had picked up at school, the same accent she'd used to rebuke that hateful cowboy. This time it had another purpose.

"_This time, only for good…" _she thought.

Mel stepped up to the microphone.

"Before I get started, I just wanted to say what an incredible, magical ride this has been. This is for my sisters. Carly… Sam… I love you."

She adjusted Carly's blue cowboy hat on her head and stepped in to the spotlight. The cameras clearly picked up the words _'Bacon Cupcakes'_ across her chest.

Her heart swelled with pride. It finally broke forth from her lungs.

* * *

"…_Every single day, there's a million distractions…"_

"…_People come and go, never know who we're passin'…"_

"…_Sun's up, Sun's down…again and again…"_

"…_You can feel it in the air, you can tell somethin's missin'…"_

"…_Might be a whisper, but if you listen…"_

"…_Our hearts are cryin', loud and clear…So why not start right here?..."_

"…_Just put your arms around someone…"_

"…_Never know who's waiting for a little love…"_

"…_It's not a waste of time… We got enough…"_

"…_So put your arms around someone…"_

"…_Feel the love and don't be scared…"_

"…_to open up…"_

* * *

Melanie knew the rules went out the window tonight. The voting had already been done, based on their previous performance. Once she finished singing, she'd know. The world would know.

It was time for a commercial break.

_**BACK FROM COMMERCIAL…**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back. The votes are in, they've all been counted, and in one of the closest votes in the history of _America Sings –_ we have our winner. Less than ten thousand votes separated these contenders. The question is which one has what it takes to be a star? Will it be Kurt Love of Minneapolis or Melanie Puckett of Seattle? America watched. America heard. America voted… and the winner – by the slimmest margin in _America Sings_ history – and the recipient of a three-album record deal is…. MELANIE PUCKETT!"

Melanie felt her heart sink into her boots. This was unreal. This was clearly not happening. She'd pinch herself and wake up, back in Seattle, in Freddie Benson's arms. She literally did just that. She pinched herself and nothing happened. She was officially a pop star.

It hurt because the man she'd just beaten wasn't just another singer. He'd become her dear, dear friend. She'd seen pictures of his wife and his three precious little babies, ages six and a pair of four year old twins. She was overcome. She cried. She cried for herself, for Carly, Sam, and Freddie for believing in her. She cried for her new friend, who deserved this so much. She cried because of what this meant most of all. She sang again, but only to herself.

* * *

"…_Come to my window…"_

"…_crawl inside…"_

"…_wait by the light of the moon…"_

"…_Come to my window…"_

"…_I'll be home soon…"_


	23. iHomecoming

**iHomecoming**

Sam Puckett plodded into the kitchen half naked, her bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor. She stood at the fridge, drinking orange juice directly from the carton. She loved her Cupcake, but she saw no reason for juice glasses, especially when her little brunette was snug as a bug under their covers. Carly was adorable that way. She was a grown woman, but still prone, on occasion, to absentmindedly sucking her thumb in her sleep.

Sam could feel a pair of eyes on her. She knew instinctively that they did not belong to her love. Carly's eyes were a warm bath on her skin. This was more of a thunderstorm. She knew it was Freddie – and she wasn't wearing pants. Without thinking, she ducked, semi-nude, behind the refrigerator door.

"Fuck, Benson! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you and Mel aren't _completely _identical…"

Sam was fuming. She didn't care right now that Benson had likely seen parts of her that were reserved For Cupcake's Eyes Only. She wanted to kill him – take him apart piece by piece – break him into two hundred and six little individual pieces, one by one – except she knew she couldn't. Regardless of how '_Boy'_ he was – and how much she wasn't into them, Melanie was – this one in particular. Hurting the Nub meant hurting Melanie, which was just something she could never bring herself to do.

"GAH! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT…. OH HELL NO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN…?"

"Yep." Freddie said with a smile. He knew that Sam knew that he knew.

Sam was cornered, like an injured zoo animal. She was cornered and she felt manic. She did the only thing she could think of, even at seven o'clock in the morning.

"CARLY!"

A sleepy, tousled brunette wandered into the living room, looking heavy-eyed. Sam half expected her to be carrying a teddy bear trailing behind her, like she was a little girl again.

"What's with all the yelling, Mama? It's early…"

Carly Shay, like her lover, was also half dressed, also pants-less. Unlike Sam Puckett, however, she wore a t-shirt oversized enough as to cover anything that would otherwise be of interest. She was polite, but a little bit slow on the uptake, as all the cobwebs had not yet been shaken from her brain.

"Morning, Freddie." She immediately walked over to him and wrapped him into a loose hug, unconcerned that her nether regions were scantily covered by an oversized t-shirt.

She looked to Sam, cowering in the kitchen.

"Uhh….Honey…. where are your pants?"

Sam turned a shade of raspberry, all the while motioning behind Carly.

"They're in the bedroom?"

Sam nodded like a scared little girl. Naked as she was, she couldn't help but stare as Carly's precious little backside swayed in time with her hips as she ran back down the hall and into the bedroom. She returned a moment later with Sam's flannel PJ pants lazily folded over her arm. She sauntered into the kitchen, handing them to Sam, still hiding her nakedness behind the refrigerator door.

Carly turned to Freddie, as gently and politely as she could.

"Freddie, could you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you…"

Freddie turned without another word, ascending the stairs. It became obvious to Sam where he was headed. She was yelling again, this time at her love.

"What the Hell? You mean he slept in _her _bed?"

Carly took it in stride.

"Well, baby… I wasn't about to have him sleep on the couch… and he _certainly_ wasn't going to bunk with us. We may live what some people call an _'Alternative Lifestyle'_, but that's just too much for me, don't ya think?"

She took Sam by the hand, pulling her out from behind the fridge. She wrapped her into her arms, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Good Morning, my little bacon bit. I love you…"

Instinctively, Sam wrapped her leg around Carly's waist, allowing herself to fall slightly forward into her brunette.

"Hey hey now, none of that. We have company."

"He's not _company_, Carls. Company is people you want to have over. He's like a nubby little cockroach you just can't get to leave…"

Carly gave Sam a stern look.

"Mama…."

Sam instantly melted.

"Sorry, Cupcake… I know he's our friend and Mel's…._thing_…."

She still couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Sam…."

"Okay, okay, okay…. He's Mel's…. you know… like you, except not curvy enough and less pretty…"

Carly chuckled. This was the best Sam could do. Straight boys made her uncomfortable.

_**THAT AFTERNOON…**_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat around the table finishing plans for Melanie's homecoming. Carly and Sam had strung a banner across the living room, complete with balloons, while Freddie had a bouquet of roses tucked away in the fridge, awaiting their trip to the airport that evening. Freddie missed her more than he could ever tell Carly and certainly more than he would ever tell Sam. Ever since they had started dating, Melanie Puckett had invaded his dreams. She was all he thought about. He loved the infectious way she laughed. He loved how she lit up a room just by walking into it. Her smile was enough to sustain him for hours on end. It no longer even bothered him that she and Sam – the blonde headed demon of his youth – were nearly identical. That was only on the outside. They were different enough too. He realized now that they were fairly similar on the inside too. The blonde headed demon of his childhood was only a mythical construct – the _real_ Sam was a lot more like Melanie than she would ever let on. Freddie simply smiled.

"What the deuce are you grinnin' at, ya damn cheeseball? I swear, if you're having the nubby little dream about my sister in those leather pants, I'll…"

"Samantha!"

Freddie chuckled.

"It's cool, Carly… and no, Sam, I wasn't…"

"Good then!"

Sam really couldn't have cared less. This was all about being Sam Puckett, the public persona. Sam Puckett, sister of the pop star could care less. She knew Melanie was a big girl and could do as she pleased. Moreover, she knew that Freddie was the best thing in Melanie's life and that he would never in a million years hurt her. It wasn't in his nubby little DNA. She flew off the handle at him, sure, but that was because she had always spent her life protecting sweet, innocent, beautiful Melanie out of necessity. She would do anything in the world for her. Mel was her only sister. She wouldn't acknowledge it publicly – not yet anyway – but she knew, in her heart of hearts, that she would one day be calling Freddie Benson her brother-in-law. Melanie was just that way. She'd given her trust and her heart over to this little tech boy, so wholly and completely – all on her and Carly's word. This was their doing. As much as it made her stomach churn at night, she knew they had chosen wisely.

_**SEA-TAC AIRPORT, EIGHT-THIRTY THAT EVENING…**_

"…_Good Evening and Welcome to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport…"_

Carly and Sam checked the Arrivals board. Virgin America flight 797 would be arriving at Gate A6 at 9:40. Stepping back from the board, they took seats as close to the stairs as they could. This was the closest they could get without dealing with security. Freddie glanced to his right. There were TV crews from every station in town here. They were here, undoubtedly, to get video of Mel upon her arrival. This was _iCarly_ gone global and without any regard for the rules. He only hoped his beautiful blonde remembered the cardinal rule of media, which he drilled into her head before she left. _'No Comment'_.

Freddie settled into the uncomfortable airport chair. There were a dozen red roses resting in his lap. He rested his head on Carly's shoulder. She was, in turn, resting hers against Sam. His head on Carly's shoulder, Freddie Benson felt his eyes shut. He'd been running on pure adrenaline all day.

_**AN HOUR LATER…**_

"…_Attention in the A Concourse… Virgin America flight 797 from Los Angeles arriving at Gate A6…"_

Sam, Carly, and Freddie all jumped, instantly awake.

The next ten minutes, all three were on pins and needles. Sam was beyond restless. She was, simply put, pissed off. How dare these media vultures crowd in on the stairs? She decided she had to do something. Unfortunately, Carly could read her Amazon princess like a book. Carly took Sam's hand.

"Honey… Please… please don't…"

Too late.

Sam pushed her way past the rookie reporter, in his bad second-hand suit.

"Out of the way, Jackass!"

"I'm just doing my job, Sweetheart…"

"_Oh God…" _Carly thought. _"He didn't…"_

He had.

Sam Puckett was nobody's _'Sweetheart'_ but Carly's.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart? I'll show you _Sweetheart, _Douchebag! Get between me and my sister and you'll eat that microphone, Smartass!"

"_Well… That went well…"_ Carly thought.

Judging by the noise level at the top of the stairs, Flight 797 had just deplaned, with a swarm of Los Angelenos descending on the Emerald City. People were speaking in a rush. Undoubtedly, a number of her fellow passengers had recognized their pretty blonde travel companion from television. All three remaining members of _iCarly_ rushed to the foot of the stairs – Freddie Benson clutching his red roses.

They heard Melanie before they saw her – or rather they heard her boots – Melanie Puckett, a well-worn backpack slung over her shoulder, gracefully descended the stairs. This was no small feat, considering she was wearing both an oversized pair of sunglasses and stiletto heels. She looked every bit the diva.

Then she saw Freddie. She took the last five stairs at a bit of a run.

"BABY!"

She ran to him, overcome with joy. Without thinking, she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and upper torso. Freddie was thankful that the florist had de-thorned the roses. He wanted to talk – tell her just how much he'd missed her – but Melanie was keeping his tongue quite preoccupied. He held her close. He loved every second. She smelled wonderful – a mix of roses and coconut. He wanted to hold her forever. Just then he was brought down to Earth.

Sam had cracked him upside the head.

"Gah! God dammit! Get a room, you two! The good people of Seattle, along with Channels 2, 5, and 7 don't need to see your amateur tonsil hockey!"

Ah, yes. This is what it meant to be Sam Puckett's sister. She was home.

_**BACK AT HOME…**_

Melanie, as one would expect, was exhausted. Carly reasoned that the celebration could hold off another day. They deposited Melanie's bags in the living room. Freddie led Melanie upstairs to her bedroom by the hand, as though she were still a little girl. Under the circumstances, Sam didn't protest. She knew that, as repugnant as her stomach found the pairing of Freddie and Melanie to be, her heart knew better.

"_The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants"_ she thought.

Deep down inside, she knew that Freddie and Mel were in this for the long haul and that no one on the planet would make Melanie Elizabeth Puckett happier than Freddie Benson, her nubby little Tech Boy.

As soon as Melanie's bedroom door was shut, Sam made her move. Carly found it odd – and somewhat off-putting – that Sam would pull away from her like this. Sam kissed her cheek quickly and sprinted toward the bathroom.

"Bear with me, Cupcake… I promise."

Carly knew better than to second-guess Mama Puckett. She made her way to the sofa in the still dimly lit living room.

Five minutes later, she heard the bathroom door creak open. It was dark, so she couldn't see Sam, but she certainly knew that she'd changed clothes. Something was wrong. Something was very, very, _very_ wrong.

Sam made her way to the sofa, her hair freshly brushed back, reminiscent of Carly's own. Carly could tell that the shirt was actually one of her own – the navy blue blouse Sam had stolen months ago. It was the only piece of girly-wear she would tolerate. The pants – _Oh My God, the pants_. Sam had somehow found a pair of black leather pants, identical to the ones Melanie had worn on the show weeks ago.

She spoke to Carly in a tone that was dark and seductive. Sam had never done this before. Carly loved it.

"Sam… What the… Oh my God.. What is this?"

Sam shushed her with one finger to her lips.

"Shhhh Cupcake…. We don't want to wake the children, do we?"

Carly smirked.

"_Certainly not…"_

Sam drew Carly close before forcing her backwards onto the sofa. This would be a fun evening. There was no more stress. The Shay-Puckett family was whole again.

###


End file.
